Honeymoon
by Miraza
Summary: The Reapers are dead, Shepard and Tali were just married, and they're already on their honeymoon.  It's a romance, it's rated M, and it starts with their wedding night.
1. The Wedding Night

_**-Disclaimer: BioWare owns Mass Effect stuff-**_

_**Hi there! First fanfic... be scared.**_

_**This story is about love and happiness. Enough to make you sick of it (hopefully not, though).**_

_**Members of the Normandy team will appear occasionally, but the focus is completely on Shepard and Tali.**_

_**Finally, there is really no point to this story, at least for now, except Shepard and Tali loving each other silly and I have some fun chapters planned for later when they're running around town.**_

_**Warning: In case you didn't get the message from the summary, there will be sex. It's detailed so if that stuff makes you cringe, this story probably isn't for you. My apologies.**_

* * *

The sleek white limousine pulled smoothly up to the entrance of one of the most expensive hotels in Ilium. It hovered briefly before setting down on the landing platform.

A sharply dressed asari stepped out from the driver's seat, approached the door in the back, and opened it vertically.

A tall, handsome human man stepped out, dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow around his neck and a white collared shirt underneath.

He straightened his jacket before turning and held out his hand.

A feminine three-fingered hand appeared from the depths of the vehicle, gloved as the rest of her body and wrapped in a white and gold cloth. It placed itself in the human's palm.

As soon as their hands touched they wrapped around each other, possessive.

The man assisted his quarian bride out of the limousine and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he looked at her.

The beautiful cloth ran along her arms, connecting to the hood pulled over her head and flowed down her back where it wrapped around her legs. It was similar to her original purple one, but had a bit more flourish to it.

Her glowing eyes took in their surroundings, flickering in every direction, before looking back at the man holding her hand. Only he could see the smile on her face, even through the purple mask.

The man glanced at their driver. "Thank you, Valeesha."

She smiled. "You are most welcome. Call me whenever you need to go somewhere." The asari bowed respectfully, then closed the car door, got in, and drove off.

The quarian was still looking at the human.

"Shepard, let's go inside."

"Okay, Tali- hey wait." She'd started to walk forward but he held tight to her hand, then let go, squared his shoulders, and presented his elbow. Tali tilted her head to the side.

Shepard sighed, "Humor the poor human."

She almost rolled her eyes at him, but obliged and slipped her hand around his arm. "As you wish, _Captain_."

They walked towards the hotel. "I should correct myself," he said, pulling her close to his side. "I am _not _a poor human."

Tali's helmet swiveled towards his face, his eyes sparkling as he gazed down at her. "I am the luckiest man alive."

She held his arm tighter.

Inside the lobby a salarian wearing the hotel uniform spotted them and quickly approached the couple.

"Ah, our _special_ guests. You needn't worry. Our staff has been ordered to keep word of your arrival completely nonexistent. Your luggage has already been delivered to your room. We pride ourselves in our customer satis-"

Shepard cut him off. "_Thank_ you... Prelim," he said, glancing at the nametag. "But we're very tired and would like to retire to our room."

"Right this way," said the salarian, completely nonplused. He was like most salarians: fast talking and quick thinking.

He led them across the rather empty lobby.

Shepard had managed to keep a relatively low profile on Rannoch after the Reaper war, as most races were still reluctant to enter what had been geth space for three centuries. So it wasn't common knowledge to non-quarians that he was now married, and his honeymoon destination had been kept strictly on a need-to-know basis.

Liara T'Soni had done a good job of getting them through Ilium without a gaggle of crazed fans waiting around every corner. They knew it wouldn't last long, however, as the savior of the galaxy was a difficult person to hide.

But tonight it would be just the two of them.

They reached the opposite side of the lobby and approached an elevator door.

"This is your private elevator. It will take you directly to the top. Both of you have already been given clearance and the doors will open automatically for you." The salarian nodded to them and left promptly, smart enough to get the hint that the newlyweds wanted to be alone.

Sure enough, the doors opened swiftly for them and they stepped inside. As soon as the doors shut the elevator began its ascent to the one floor it was designed to move to.

Tali snickered.

"What?"

"Did you really say 'retire to our room'?"

Shepard grinned. "I was trying to be professional."

They stared at each other for a moment, smiling.

Suddenly Shepard dropped Tali's hand and, before she could protest, swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Sh-Shepard," Tali squealed.

"I got you," Shepard whispered, smiling lovingly down at her.

Tali wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her helmet against his chest. "And I got you."

Shepard gently rocked her, lazily twisting his spine from side to side, humming with the elevator music, which was rather pleasant for once.

Tali brought a hand to his face where she cupped his jaw and turned it to her. He stopped humming as he rested his forehead against her mask and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Tali."

"I love you, too, Shepard."

The human and quarian had been through so much together. On the first Normandy they became close friends, a simple but strong bond of trust. When Shepard came back from the dead and they expressed their true feelings that bond grew even stronger.

In the long fight against the Reapers they had pulled each other through hell multiple times, held each other close when all seemed lost. The things they had gone through left little doubt in their minds that they were inseparable, one could not exist without the other. And they were truly and completely infatuated with one another.

Shepard thought about the surprise he had waiting in their room. _I hope Kasumi pulled through for me_...

The universally slow elevator speed didn't bother the two, content to simply hold each other. That is, until they reached the top and entered the decontamination chamber. The realization that it was their wedding night was swiftly reinforced.

The two had not been together since before the Omega 4 Relay. Tali slept in Shepard's cabin at his insistence. She would occasionally take off her mask to kiss him, and with a medical plan carefully set up and monitored by Mordin, she had grown more accustomed to Shepard. The sickness that followed was significantly milder than the first time. However, with the Reapers on the attack there was never time for anything more intimate as the risk was too great.

Now the threat was gone and nothing stood in the way. No geth, Collectors, Reapers. Just a man and a woman, their love, and an entire lifetime to spend together.

But tonight felt like the first time.

"You can, um, put me down now, Shepard," Tali said quietly.

Shepard smiled reassuringly at her, picking up on the nervous sound in her voice. "Not yet. Did you take your medication?"

"Of course."

The decontamination cycle finished and the door to their room opened promptly, allowing them to enter the spacious entryway. Large windows in the walls that went from floor to ceiling and door-less openings allowed Shepard to get an idea of what their room had to offer. He could make out a pool, workout room, kitchen, and-other things that he suddenly didn't notice when Tali wiggled in his arms.

He made his way over to one of the rooms that he couldn't see inside of. Had to be the bedroom.

He hugged Tali a little tighter. _This needs to be perfect_.

"Close your eyes, Tali."

She fixed him with what was probably a very confused glare.

She hesitated a moment longer, but complied and Shepard watched the glowing eyes disappear.

"Keep them closed," he said as he entered their dimly lit bedroom. He took in the sight quickly.

_Wow, Kasumi. You outdid yourself._

He remembered the long, awkward discussions he'd had with the thief as they planned this out. At least, it was awkward for Shepard; Kasumi was beside herself with how romantic it was. And it had been a nightmare trying to transport the damn things without Tali catching on, let alone trying to keep them in the same shape as he'd found them.

The items had been delivered and placed in the room by the hotel staff, but it would never be set up in the way Shepard wanted and he needed someone he trusted to take care of the details before he and his bride arrived. Shepard foolishly worried about security. Kasumi was insulted. _Really, Shepard, it's a hotel for crying out loud. Don't worry, it will be perfect for her._

It _was_ perfect. Now he just needed to do his part.

Shepard took a deep breath then gently set Tali's feet on the floor, careful to keep her facing away from the inside of the room.

"Are you okay, Shepard?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

She stifled a frustrated groan. Then she felt something nudge her helmet and her eyes flew open. All she saw was Shepard's face, leaning close, then realized he was about to remove her mask.

"Eyes, Tali."

"But, Shepard..." she whined.

"Trust me."

Whenever he used those two words, she could not help but obey.

Shepard gently loosened the helmet; a hiss from the airlocks signaled its release.

Besides trying to surprise her, Shepard had Tali close her eyes because he knew from experience that she would want to leap all over him and he'd lose control of himself. Control he was desperately going to need chained down if this was to go the way he wanted.

Shepard took a moment to gaze at her face, always awestruck by the beauty of it. While she adjusted to the new sensations her nose twitched slightly, obviously catching on to the strong, pleasant aroma coming from behind her.

He reluctantly looked away and quickly searched the room for a specific item, found it, then returned to face Tali.

Shepard cleared his throat, unconsciously shifting his feet. He was new to this whole romantic thing. The soldier in him rarely stepped down. "Okay, open your eyes. But don't turn around," he added quickly.

Tali peeled them open to find Shepard standing in front of her again, a hand hidden behind his back. His body language caught her attention.

He'd been looking at her intently, but when she returned the gaze he swiftly lowered his eyes to stare at his feet, which were shuffling in the carpet floor.

_Keelah... he's nervous! _Tali had never seen him like this. It tugged at her heartstrings and made her want to wrap her arms around him. She managed to hold back, but her eyebrows rose slightly when he spoke, his tone confirming her suspicions.

"I, uh..." He cleared his throat, unable to meet Tali's eyes, and tried again, "When we were on Rannoch I managed to, err, sneak away from you for a day and I found... something that you might like." _No, that doesn't sound right._ "What I mean is, there was this meadow and I was reminded of you when... well..."

"John..." Tali whispered. She rarely used his first name, a habit that was surprisingly difficult to break. But when she did there was something incredibly intimate about it, and it sent pleasant chills down Shepard's spine.

He looked so... human, as the case was. He was always set up as the strong, confident hero. An impenetrable rock.

It made him even more handsome, dressed up as he was in his tuxedo, the dim lighting of the room sending shadows to caress his face in ways she could only dream of.

He finally looked up at Tali and didn't say another word as he brought his hand out from behind his back.

Tali gasped.

It was a white flower. A human might call it a rose, but it had a definite alien look to it. Large, bushy petals flared around the top. The base of the petals were stained with a dark purple that led to four thick purple leaves curling out and back down toward the distinct black stem.

"I had Mordin look at it. He mentioned a lot of technical things about quarian reactions to Rannoch's plants but... He ran some tests, cleaned it, said it was perfectly safe. He even designed a special case for it."

Tali took the offered flower in her hands, brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. A blissful sigh escaped her.

Shepard finally found the words he'd meant to say. "When I first saw it, the leaves were straight up and covering the bud, like a mask. I was merely curious at first, but as I approached I caught little glimpses of what lay beneath and became completely entranced. And then it blossomed right before my eyes." Tali's gaze flicked from the flower to Shepard, hanging on his every word.

"Beautiful, strong, confident." He paused for a moment, letting it sink in. "It reminded me of you."

Shepard saw the look that flashed through her glowing eyes and knew he needed to act fast to stall her a bit longer.

"And that's not the only surprise."

Tali had been ready to leap into his arms and couldn't imagine what would top this special gift. His eyes traveled away from hers to look over her shoulder.

She turned her head to follow Shepard's gaze. What she saw out of the corner of her eye caused her whole body to snap around.

"I think I mentioned something about a meadow."

White and purple flower wreaths were strung across the ceiling and trailed down the walls like a gateway to heaven. She watched a petal fall loose and float down, swaying elegantly from side to side, to land on the large bed below.

The bed.

The top cover and sheet had been stripped away and the pillows were gone. A pile of white and purple petals, stacked an inch high, covered the mattress from head to toe.

All the trouble he'd gone through to get the flowers here, fresh as the day he'd seen them, brought one thought to mind as Tali turned back to him and he saw her face.

_It was totally worth it._

A desperate, breathy gasp fell from Tali's parted lips as she flung herself at Shepard. Their lips met, rough and passionate, all the pent up energy they had been holding for so long was released in a moment.

Shepard tightly embraced Tali as her arms went around his neck, still clutching the flower. Their breathing was loud as they inhaled deeply through their nostrils and sighed into each other.

Mouths entwined, lips moist and swollen. Shepard's tongue rasped against hers and she felt a throbbing wetness spread between her legs. She dropped the flower to cling tighter to him.

Shepard's hands roamed over her back to loosen the belts and straps he could reach. Tali stepped back and helped.

Piece by piece her suit fell to the floor, some were thrown across the room, until she was completely naked. She immediately grabbed Shepard and started dragging him to the bed.

He growled and swept her off her feet, hooking his arms under her shoulders and knees.

"_Shepard."_ The press of soft clothes and the hard body underneath sent her senses reeling. She twisted as much as she could to wrap her arms around his neck again and pressed her chest against him. The smooth satin lapels of his jacket tickled her breasts.

Shepard tried to regain control, her skin was so soft and supple in his hands. _This is going faster than I intended_.

He strode to one side of the bed, almost tripping when Tali pressed her face into his neck and kissed him.

She clung tighter to him when he stopped moving, anticipation building inside her.

Their hearts thudded against each other as the moment sunk in.

Tali pulled away, glancing at Shepard before looking down at the bed just below her. Her fingers curled at the plethora of soft petals below her.

Her eyes closed. _This can't be real. When I open my eyes, I'll be back on the Normandy. We'll still be fighting the Reapers. _She shut her eyes a little tighter. _Hopefully I'll at least be in Shepard's quarters._

She opened her eyes to find Shepard staring back.

"Ever since the first time we were together, I dreamed of making love to you on a bed of flowers. I remember you said something on the Alarei about not being able to kiss someone or touch a flower. You were so angry it tore my heart up."

He lifted Tali over the bed and lowered her, lips hovering over hers.

His breath caressed her as he whispered, "So here, have both."

Ever so gently, he rested her body over the petals as his lips tenderly touched hers.

How do you describe it? When all of your wildest fantasies come true? When your heart and mind reach the epitome of bliss? When you love someone so much your heart could burst and they return it ten-fold?

Soft, silky petals caressed her body as she sunk into them. Shepard's lips pressed warm and firm against her.

Tali's breathing became erratic and tears stung her eyes as she laced her fingers over Shepard's scalp.

"Shh..."

"Shepard... John, I need you."

"I'm here, Tali. Let me get undressed. Stay right there."

Her body shifted restlessly as Shepard pulled back, her hands staying on him until he was out of reach.

She was moaning softly, writhing on the bed. Her eyes never left Shepard. The petals felt like his lips all over her and it aroused her beyond reason.

He watched her, her eyes literally sparkling with unshed tears. He panted softly as he stripped for her. He loosened the bow at his throat, letting it hang limp around his neck. Then he unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders to the floor. The white shirt was next. He pulled it out of the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned from the collar down.

Tali's eyes latched onto his hands as they descended down his torso, sighing as the gap grew wider down the front, teasing her with small glimpses of his powerfully built chest.

He then unbuttoned the cuffs.

"Shepard, please." Tali was hardly aware she'd uttered the words. His slow pace was driving her insane.

In response, Shepard reached behind his back and tore the shirt off his arms. His muscles rippled and flexed as he tossed the shirt casually aside. Tali's answering moan sent goosebumps along his skin.

He bent down to take off his shoes and socks. Standing straight again, he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his feet, followed by his briefs.

Tali's back arched slightly, a needy sound coming from her throat. Her hand reached through the petals toward him, eyes hungry with desire and eating up every inch of him.

Shepard's gaze raked over Tali's body. Her nipples were hard and pointed, thrusting towards him, and he wanted nothing more than to lick and suckle them until Tali begged him to stop. Then down her flat abdomen to her luscious hips that led to strong, curvy legs, still bending and sliding restlessly through the petals. He set his eyes to the hidden flower between her legs. The prettiest flower he'd ever had the pleasure of touching.

_Soon. Very soon_, he told himself, trying to calm the blood boiling in his veins.

He walked to the foot of the bed, Tali's head coming up to follow his every move. He bent over, heard Tali whimper as he did so, and picked up the flower she'd dropped.

Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, Savior of the Galaxy. He had so many impressive titles attached to his name. But he was more to her than that. He was the man she loved, and now he was her husband.

He turned to her in all his naked, muscular glory and approached the bed. Like a warrior ready to begin his conquest, armed with the white, purple, and black flower that hung limply by his thigh.

She reached for him.

"Don't move."

"You've got to be kidding, Shepard."

"Close your eyes, love."

She looked into Shepard's eyes. She loved those eyes. They sparkled with an intensity brighter than any quarian. On the battlefield they were always cold and set. When he looked at her, though, there was a passionate fire in them, enough to make her heart skip.

_I dreamed of making love to you on a bed of flowers._

She closed her eyes. Her body became utterly still and she held her breath, waiting.

Shepard set the stiff, black stem in his teeth and climbed in beside her, careful not to disturb her or the petals too much. Without touching her, he lay on his side, one hand supporting his head. He grabbed the flower from his mouth and hovered the beautiful head above Tali's body.

It took all of her willpower to obey his commands as she felt the bed sink on her right side, tried not to picture the long, naked frame stretch out next her. His warmth enveloped her. He was so close that his erection brushed against her hip and she jumped.

"Relax, Tali." Her nerves were taut as a bow.

"S-Shepard. You cannot expect me to... to just lie here-"

A soft brush on her lips stopped her. It lifted away and touched her forehead, glided down the side of her face, curving in towards her chin, then sliding down her jaw to her ear.

She sighed, turning her head toward the gentle caress. A wanton murmur came from her lips.

Hot breath on the opposite cheek told her Shepard's face was very close.

"Just breathe... and feel..."

The flower trailed along her neck, down her arm, brushed against her fingers, then slid up. Tali's breath was slow and measured, acutely aware of the silky touch on one side and the hot aura coming from the body next to her.

"I want to kiss you everywhere," he whispered, his voice low and sexy. "Kiss you until you're aching for me." She gasped, eyes sealed shut. _Already there, Shepard_.

He dragged the flower across her collar bone and down the arm that lay inches away from him.

"Do you want me, Tali?"

"_Yes_..."

When the flower reached her hand she lifted it suddenly, her fingers and the petals brushing against Shepard's erection.

He moaned, almost in pain, and turned his face into his palm as the member twitched. Tali wasn't even aware of what she'd done as her fingertips played with the flower.

Shepard inhaled deeply, teeth clenched, desperately fighting with himself to keep from jumping on her. He won the battle, but it was a close thing. Carefully he shifted his hips away from her hand. Another mishap like that and his control would shatter.

"Shepard?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't stop."

He groaned, her words pleasuring him to no end as he brought the flower back up her arm and stopped just above her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Tali..."

She gasped as he dragged the silky wand of delight between her breasts, then followed the curve of the left mound.

A loud, throaty moan escaped her as she pressed herself against the flower, arching her back. Shepard's eyes glazed over as he watched and heard her reaction. Her nipples were tight buds and he was hardly aware that he was leaning closer while she murmured with pleasure.

_Slow down,_ he thought, catching himself. _This is for her._

He brushed the flower around her breast, circling but not touching the nipple. He gave the other breast the same attention. It was like using a brush to paint desire all over her.

"Shepard..." Tali whined, "Shepard, _please._" The petals on the bed rustled as she continued to writhed beside him.

"Relax, honey," he said again. The flower glided along her abdomen, then steered around her most secret place to follow the curve of her hip. "We're just getting started."

She whimpered, bending her leg as the flower traveled all the way to her toes. It skipped over to her other leg, starting at her foot, and then slid up. And then it dipped low, tickling the soft inner flesh of her thigh.

Tali's breath caught in her throat, then released as the flower rubbed her sensitive skin.

"_Ooooh_..."

The petals rose higher, so close to her wet core it touched both thighs.

Shepard gently twirled the flower.

"You like this, don't you sweetheart?"

"Oh... ooh yes..." Tali's hips rose slightly from the bed.

"I'm going to taste you here," he whispered into her ear as he pressed the flower gently against her.

"Ah, Shep-..._Shepard!_" A shudder abruptly racked her body, catching her completely off guard.

She cried out. "_John!_"

He nudged her with the flower. She seized fistfuls of petals, crushing them in her palms as her hips raised clear off the bed, cradling the flower between her legs.

"_Keelah! Aah!"_

She shook violently and a shower of petals fell off the edges of the bed.

Shepard watched, awestruck as she climaxed before his eyes. Her gorgeous body shivered with bliss before collapsing onto the petals.

He gently rested the flower on the shelf at the head of the bed. Tali panted heavily and her flesh quivered as Shepard set his lips to her forehead. He continued down the side of her face, following the path drawn out by the flower. His kisses weren't meant to arouse, but soothe.

Down and up on her arms, around the outline of her breasts, down her legs. He kissed inside her thighs but quickly raised his head away before her scent turned him from man to beast.

By the time he'd finished kissing her body, she'd quieted, her breathing returning almost to normal.

Tali ran her tongue along her lips, eyes still shut. "I think I'm..." she took a deep, shaky breath, "I think I'm relaxed now."

Shepard chuckled and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. His head was propped on his hand as he looked down at her. The gentle smile on his face melted her heart.

They stared at each other for lengthless minutes.

Something soft landed on Tali's cheek. She broke eye contact to look at the wreath above her, watching as petals gently rained down on them.

"Tali..."

She looked at him. The smile had disappeared and his eyelids drooped. He leaned closer.

"Tali..." he said again. A petal fell on his head and slid down his face.

She licked her lips. His eyes followed the wet muscle and groaned as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you," she said into his mouth.

"I love _you_."

Tali sighed as she brought her arms around his neck, showering his back with petals as her fingers ran along his scalp.

Soft and slow turned to rough and heady. Their bodies shifted as the need to feel each other's skin flooded through them.

Tali turned her body into Shepard. He grasped her hip, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and pulled her tight against him. With a grunt, he roughly grabbed her thigh, hooked it over his hip and thrust his leg between hers. He rolled her to her back and fully rested his body against her.

Tali purred. An adorable, alien sound. She squirmed as she was pressed deep into the bed of flowers by a wall of hot skin and hard muscle.

Shepard's lips ran feverishly down her neck, leaving a wet trail. She tipped her head back to give him better access and he sucked on her throat.

He scooped a handful of petals in his hands and ran them from Tali's hips to her shoulder blades.

"Mmm... That feels so good, Shepard."

Leaning back slightly, he grabbed another fistful and dropped them across Tali's chest and stomach.

_Beautiful_.

Tali giggled.

"What?"

She looked at him for a moment, smiling. "You look so... cute."

An eyebrow shot up, his reaction just what she wanted. "Cute, eh? No one has ever dared called me that," he said with feigned insult.

"Hmm, should I be scared?"

"Madam, if you could read my thoughts you would run screaming from this room." He placed one of his thumbs over a white petal at the base of her throat and rubbed it against her skin. "Not that it would matter, since I'd just chase you down and carry you back here."

"I'd never run from you," she whispered, her tone serious, though a chill ran through her at his last words. _It's almost worth trying_. Then, seductively, she added, "But now I am curious about your thoughts."

His thumb glided the petal down her skin, just above the swell of her breast.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes..."

The petal ran smoothly down her skin and covered her nipple. The thumb applied pressure.

Tali moaned. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled her back off the bed, half sitting, and pressed her face into his neck. Petals fell off her body, some clung to her back.

His palm cupped her gently and lifted, feeling the weight in his hand. His thumb circled the petal around her nipple. Then he rubbed the petal up and down.

"_More..._"

He pressed harder, making little circles. The petal rolled into a small ball before falling away from her breast and it was just Shepard's thumb touching her.

"Mmm..."

He pressed her back onto the bed and brought his free hand up to play with her other breast. He touched her nipple with index and thumb, and very gently tugged.

"Shepard..." she cooed.

He ran his lips down her body to her breast, hovering over her nipple. He tugged again.

Tali writhed under him. Her hands were on his head, trying to push him down against her breast.

He lifted her and popped the nipple into his mouth. His wet lips suckled lightly. He pulled back a little to nibble on the hard tip.

Tali cried out.

He released her, fingers taking his place as he moved to the other nipple and licked it with his tongue.

A throb jolted through Tali's system. A certain part of her was aching for his attention.

_I'm going to taste you here._

"Shepard... Shepard, _please... ple-ase_." The last word came out as a sob, her voice cracking as her nerves were swirling in an inferno of pleasure.

"Tell me what you want."

"_Kiss me_."

"Where?" He placed his lips below her breast. "Here?"

"_Lower."_

He kissed the middle of her stomach, tongue dipping into the small hole.

"_Shepard_," Tali whined, frustrated.

"Say it, Tali."

She whimpered, the words lodged in her throat.

He brought his mouth just above her heat, kissing the top of her pelvis bone.

"_There_, kiss me _there_."

Shepard lay partly on top of one of her legs, pinning it down. The other he carefully bent up and pushed out, opening her pelvis. She was flexible enough to lay it completely flat on the bed.

Tali came up on her elbows, breathing heavily, and watched him.

He was staring between her legs with a look of worship in his eyes. He brought one of his hands to his point of focus and she felt him part her folds. She gasped and his eyes suddenly flicked up to her, worshipping gaze never changing.

"Don't worry, Tali. I'll be gentle." He lowered his head, eyes still on her. "So gentle..."

Soft lips and warm breath touched her. Her head was thrown back and she cried out. She tried to lift her hips, but Shepard's heavy weight pinned her leg down.

Tali tried to watch him. Saw his eyes close with an expression of bliss on his face. But her arms gave out and she fell back with a loud moan, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was completely at his mercy.

_This is heaven_. Her sensitive flesh quivered at his touch and his own arousal twitched, knowing its mate was nearby. She was _very_ wet. The liquid heat ran almost eagerly into his mouth, touching his tongue and he sighed with satisfaction at the wonderful, foreign taste of her.

His tongue reflexively thrust out and licked her. He heard her sharp intake of breath, felt her strain violently against the weight of his body.

_Gentle_, he reminded himself, tucking his tongue back inside his mouth.

He nudged her repeatedly with slightly parted lips, heard her gasp with each application of pressure. A muffled moan escaped her and he could imagine her biting on her lip, trying to restrain the sounds of pleasure bottling up inside.

Tali needed something to hold on to. But the petals slipped through her fingers and the bed was too wide to grab the edges. Grabbing his head hadn't worked. She needed something she could wring her fingers around.

"_John_." She called on the one man who could make it all better.

And somehow he knew what she was asking for.

An arm moved up and his hand lay palm up on her stomach. Her hands immediately latched onto it. One grabbed his forearm and the other his hand, whose five fingers wrapped around her. He squeezed her hand, reassuring.

Such a simple gesture, but combined with a love and tenderness that made her want to weep. She was a tough woman, a strong fighter, not a delicate flower like the ones she lay upon. No one else made her feel this way, like she was special, beautiful. She loved the gentle way he touched her, the softness of his voice when he spoke to her, as he did now.

"Hold tight, love. You won't hurt me."

His mouth opened wider and took the swollen nubbin between his lips. He simply held it as she dug her fingers into him, her body jerked. When the wave subsided he suckled.

Tali cried out, wringing her hands around his arm and fingers. He grabbed her hand tightly.

Shepard moaned against her, opened his mouth wider, sucking hard and slow at the same time. She pulled on his arm and he felt his fingers brush against her breasts.

Her legs were strong as they bucked against him.

"_Sheparrrd_..._ let me come!_"

He lifted off her leg.

"Put them over my shoulders," he panted.

Their hands never let go as she bent her legs high enough to get her feet above and over his shoulders. His free hand wrapped around one of her legs and rubbed her thigh as it pressed against his head.

She was writhing so much she burrowed deep into the layer of petals. Her fingers grabbed tighter to his arm.

"Is it too much, Tali? I can stop if you-"

_"_N-no, no_, _no_. _Please don't stop, please don't _stop."_

The desperation in her voice caused him to latch his mouth onto her, hot, open and wet, sucking hard.

Her free hips pressed back "Ooooooh... Ooooooh, _kee-... ah!_" his tongue flicked against her again and she choked.

Her nerves were wracked with pleasure-no, ecstasy. Pure, exquisite delight ripped through her, her body convulsing beyond all control.

Shepard suddenly thrust his tongue into her, felt her inner walls clamping down eagerly on anything that came through. He almost lost himself when his erection jerked, painfully, angry at being denied once again. He thrust hard and fast with his tongue.

"_Oh my..._ KEELAH! _SHEPARD!_" She'd risen high in her climax at first, but Shepard's tongue sent her catapulting over the peak.

Tali screamed his name, followed closely by loud cries as his tongue continued its lavishing torment, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible. And the higher she flew, the longer it would take to come down.

She released his arm, finally grabbing his head and bucked with wild abandon. Her legs squeezed his head and he moaned to tell her how much he enjoyed it.

She was blind, though she might have seen stars, as the furious passion shook her very being. She didn't know how long she had been shaking and trembling, how long Shepard's tongue was inside her.

She finally had to beg him to stop.

He withdrew his tongue and planted one last kiss. Then he rose over Tali, wrapped his arms around her, held her tightly as she quaked hard enough to rock him.

She was humming as she came down, reveling in Shepard's warm embrace, though her limbs were heavy and limp at her sides.

The endurance of Commander Shepard was something to be reckoned with, she thought dimly as he positioned himself over her. Tali didn't know how he held himself back for so long, what pills he must have taken to do so.

He propped himself on his elbows, bringing his waist to hers. Another scoop of petals was dropped over her.

He looked into her eyes. She didn't have the strength to move, to speak.

She'd never felt so safe in her life.

"I love you."

She'd never get tired of hearing it.

Using her eyes to repeat the words, she gasped as he brought the tip of his arousal to her wet opening.

He entered her so slow and gentle that none of the petals stirred except from the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

Her fingers curled slowly. Petals were dragged and crushed into her palm. Her legs bent leisurely up as he moved closer, cradling him between them.

He pushed himself all the way in and they gasped in unison when his pelvis met hers. He was in to the hilt and filling every corner of her heart.

"Oh God... you're so tight, Tali."

He groaned as her walls squeezed him.

His breath met her ear. "I'm yours, Tali. All that I am, all that I have to give."

He moved, pulling himself out, then in, gradually building speed. Each thrust was long and deep.

Her arms and legs were still weak and it was a wonder that her nerves weren't numb to the pleasure building in them again.

She had to hold him, somehow. If she didn't she felt she might lose herself completely. Her arms didn't respond so she leaned up and set her teeth against the base of his neck where it met his shoulder.

Her teeth were both painful and exquisite, increasing with his powerful thrusts.

"Ah! Yes, Tali, that's it, honey."

She whimpered into his neck.

"Come for me, love. One more time."

She cried out against his neck, muscles seizing up before releasing gleefully into another flood gratification.

Shepard's body quaked, spilling his seed as she clamped hard around him.

Tali was out before Shepard collapsed on top of her.

...

They made love again later that night with enough passion to the light the petals on fire. Tali attacked Shepard with a ferocity that sent them rolling and tumbling across the bed, sending waves of petals to the floor, their bodies so tight together that nothing could wedge between their skin.

Sounds of pleasure came from the depths of the bedroom as they expressed without words what they meant to each other.


	2. The Morning After

_**Short and sweet.**_

* * *

Tali came up behind the couch. Shepard was sitting on one side, idly watching the vid screen. He'd showered, put on pants and a shirt. One arm draped across the back of the couch, the other rested on his leg. He was waiting for her to join him.

They'd woken in each other's arms, holding each other for a long time. Eventually, though, Shepard had to give in to Mother Nature and reluctantly left the bed. Tali said she'd be up in a minute. Secretly, she wanted a moment to think.

She'd grabbed a white robe, one of a few that Shepard had bought for her to wear around their room, and wrapped it around her, tying the belt at her waist. She did this slowly, thinking hard even as she relished how the cloth moved against her skin, the carpet cushioning her bare feet. Tali looked longingly at the mess of a bed they'd left. Pieces of her suit were scattered everywhere, Shepard's clothes were in a messy pile at the side of the bed.

Tali washed up after Shepard. Quarians actually had sterile washrooms on their ships so taking a shower wasn't a big revelation for Tali. Being able to enjoy it without thinking about wasted resources was, however.

Now she was standing behind him.

_He's done so much for me. How can I ever repay him?_

She glanced down and noticed her hands were dancing together again. _Damn it, I thought I'd dropped that habit._

She forced them to her sides and stared at the back of Shepard's head. Losing her nerve, she circled the opposite side of the couch and sat down, staring straight ahead.

Shepard's head snapped to her as soon she came within view. A worried crease wrinkled his brow when she didn't look at him. Her back was ramrod straight, hands braced on her knees.

"Tali."

Her head swiveled to him, hypnotic eyes wide.

Shepard raised his hands slightly, thumbs in the air, and his face twisted into a look that said perfectly, 'Uh, hello? What's wrong with sitting by _me_?'

She looked away, "I'm sorry, Shepard, I thought you were watching... I mean, I didn't want to bother you..."

Unconsciously, her fingers wrapped together again.

Shepard promptly switched off the tube. "I wasn't even listening. I was thinking of... something else," he said, eyes raking over her. Tali didn't see it as her head was turned the other way.

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her eyes dropped to her lap, noticed her fidgeting fingers and quickly separated them.

Shepard noticed it, too. He pondered for a moment what would cause her to fall back into the old habit.

Thought he had an answer. _Time to test it_.

Grabbing the back of the couch, he lifted and carried himself across the single cushion that separated them. He set himself down, flush against Tali, enough to make her jump. His arm went along the back of the couch again, and his other hand reached out to rest on Tali's thigh. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Something wrong?" His voice was low and husky. He felt her shiver against him and gently rub her leg.

"N-no, I'm fine... well, I don't know..." They both knew she was lying, but having him pressed so close sent her nerves into overdrive.

The hand behind her came around and lightly trailed fingers along her arm. He was cuddling her. Legs and hips touching, arms circling.

She looked down at the hand and gasped.

"Shepard, you're arm is bruised!" There were three colorful marks just below his wrist. His hand didn't look that good either.

He chuckled. "Yes, thank you for that," he teased.

She looked at him, blushing furiously. "You said I wouldn't hurt you!"

"It doesn't hurt, Tali. I've been through a lot worse... you know that. Besides, I can think of less pleasant ways to be bruised than having my lover strangle my arm."

_My lover_.

She sighed, glancing away, eyes catching on to the distinct mark protruding out of the top of Shepard's collar.

"Is that... _keelah_," she groaned, covering her burning face with a hand.

Shepard smiled wide as he hooked a finger around the collar and pulled down, trying to look at the mark. A perfect row of Tali's teeth was imprinted there, and she could easily imagine another row on the back side of his neck from her upper teeth. It was a mark that wasn't going away any time soon.

"I think it's kinda sexy."

"Shepard..." she looked away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice switched back to concern, and his hand returned to rub her thigh. His lips against her ear again.

She didn't say anything. His loose embrace strangled coherent thinking.

"Is this about last night?" he asked softly, stroking her arm again.

_Last night_. The images it conjured made her gasp.

She tried to control her shaky breathing. _Get a hold of yourself! After last night you shouldn't even be allowed to _act_ like a virgin!_

"Last night was... Shep-John, last night was incredible."

"I thought so, too. So what's got my wife wound up so tight?"

_My wife_. He was doing it on purpose, had to be. Throwing those words out to catch her off guard and spill whatever she was holding back.

"I... I know we've had this discussion before, but... well after last night it sort of came back. I mean, not right away. At first I felt wonderful and happy and you were next to me and..." She laughed at herself. "And I'm babbling like an idiot again."

The hand left her thigh and tucked a knuckle under her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

"You're such an amazing person, Shepard... a wonderful man... I don't know how I could ever deserve you, why you chose me." She felt pathetic as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Aw, Tali..."

A sob escaped her. She pulled away, embarrassed.

Shepard immediately grabbed her and hauled her against his chest. Tali held him tightly, crying into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's okay."

He resting his cheek against her head until she quieted. Finally she lifted her head, but didn't pull away from him.

"Feel better?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Shepard."

"Hey, don't apologize. It's what I'm here for. It's what we're both here for."

He cupped her face with his hand.

"Tali, if anything I should be asking you the same thing." The look she gave him clearly showed she didn't believe a word of it. But he pressed on. "You were so strong and cocky when we first met. It always made me smile the way you practically skipped around the Normandy because you were so happy." He was smiling now, remembering. "And later you were carrying out your duties to the Migrant Fleet, even facing death to help your people. Always so selfless, my Tali."

A little half-smile appeared on her face as he spoke.

"You've been with me since the beginning. You've trusted me when others turned their backs." He paused. "And you loved me when I thought no one could."

She watched him quietly, lulled by his voice.

"Remember on the first Normandy when I asked how old you were?"

Tali laughed softly. "You didn't believe me."

"When I saw you again, two years later, there was no doubt in my mind that you were a woman."

His thumb ran slowly over her lips.

"What a woman you are, Tali."

She felt beautiful, the way he looked at her. "Can I kiss you, Shepard?"

"You never have to ask, love."

She pressed her mouth against his.

Their lips melded slowly, gently. Shepard cradled her head as he bent over her.

Tali's tears were those of happiness. Then she felt something wet trickle down from Shepard's face to hers. She broke from the kiss with a gasp.

He was crying.

Tali stared, awestruck.

Shepard blinked rapidly at the unfamiliar sting. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shed tears. But he wasn't ashamed. Not in front of Tali.

"John..."

It was like removing his own mask, showing her a part of himself no one else had seen. It made her realize that, despite loving each other deeply, they had both been holding back slightly, guarding a small part of their heart. If the other died while they fought the Reapers, which seemed inevitable at the time, they would need that little part to keep themselves going, even if it was painful to do so. But now they opened fully to each other. Nothing would be held back ever again.

He stopped blinking and looked at her, eyes set, intense.

"I love you so much." His voice shook, filled to the brim with emotion.

She cupped his jaw. "I know, John. I love you, too. Forever."

"I need you," he said, pulling her close.

She smiled at him. "That's what I'm here for."

He kissed her as she pushed him back into the cushions.


	3. Laughing With You

_**Tali and Shepard spend an afternoon exploring their penthouse. It's intended to lighten the mood before next chapter's steaminess. **_

_**This chapter is a bit sillier than the earlier ones but I had so much fun writing. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. **_

* * *

Tali put on a pair of modified human pants under her robe. They only reached her knees, but Shepard insisted on it because wearing just the robe was distracting him too much, and they'd never make it off the couch otherwise.

They ordered room service, which came up in a sterilized 'tube' from a kitchen a few floors down. Like a mini elevator. Shepard made sure Tali ordered the best nutrient pastes. She protested, but didn't really have an argument as the hero of the galaxy was a very wealthy man.

Soon after selecting a few items on a hologram, a small hatch opened near the decontamination room and a tray slid out with their food.

Tali's head tilted to the side as she looked at the dish. "Why do they even have a kitchen up here if they can send food straight to you? Seems like such a waste of space."

"I suppose they leave it there in case you like to cook for yourself. I've been on military rations too long to learn that particular skill, though."

They went to the dining room, which was connected openly to the kitchen. The table was much too big for the two of them so they sat side by side at one end.

Tali picked something up from Shepard's plate.

"So this is... _beg-in_? Is that right?" The word didn't translate so Tali had to attempt to pronounce the English word. She held it gingerly between two fingers, turning it around.

"Ba_con_, and yes, it is," replied Shepard as he spread syrup over his quadruple stacked pancakes.

"Where does it come from?"

"Pigs. They look kind of like a varren, I guess. Fatter, shorter legs, and less fierce looking. I've actually never seen one in person, just pictures on the extranet."

"Pugs?" That didn't translate either.

Shepard's lips twitched. "Close enough." He grabbed Tali's wrist and took a bite out of the bacon strip. _Crunchy_.

Tali's eyes flashed wickedly as Shepard focused on his plate again, still munching on the bacon.

"So, where do these... pugs... come from?"

"Well, they raise them on farms. They're not really my area of expertise so I don't know much more than that."

"I've never seen a farm around Ilium. Maybe they use varren instead?"

The crunching stopped. Shepard's head was completely still as his eyes rolled to the side to look at the bacon in Tali's hand. She wiggled it ever so slightly. He swallowed loudly. _Maybe I'll just stick with toast._

Tali tried really hard not to laugh at Shepard's face, but a snort escaped her.

He looked at her.

She burst out laughing, letting go of the bacon as she dropped her head onto the table.

"Wait... are you messing with me, Tali?"

She couldn't speak and she threw her head back as she continued to laugh.

"Think that's funny, do you?"

Shepard reached for Tali's sides and tickled her.

She gasped. "S-stop, I'm sorry!" Her chair screeched back as she tried to get away.

"I don't think you're sorry enough!" He laughed, not even able to pretend to be angry.

Tali clutched at his arms, but he slipped one hand away and snatched her nutrient paste from the table.

"Just for that, you don't get to eat."

The quarian reached for it. "You're a cruel husband. Give it back."

"Make me." He stretched his arm out behind him. Tali lunged at him, reaching for the tube at the same time Shepard leaned back on the two hind legs of the chair and was caught off balance when Tali landed on him.

Almost in slow motion the chair flipped backwards, Tali's arm stretched out towards the tube, Shepard in complete shock. The nutrient paste flew out of his hand as he grabbed Tali.

"Oof." They landed with a loud thump.

Laughter bubbled through them as Tali raised her head. "Shepard, you dropped my breakfast."

"Sorry, I'll get you another one."

She looked down at him, a smile flashing on her face. "Nah, I'll just eat you."

They laughed even as their lips met.

...

The weight room was a relatively small room compared to the others, containing basic equipment such as a chin up bar, bench press, treadmill, and more. All were designed to transform to be comfortable for different races. A large rack on the side held various weights for the equipment along with numerous dumbbells. There was one massive contraption in the corner that could only have been made for a krogan. Or maybe even an elcor. Evidence to prove this was seen on the weight rack where a few were way too big for any human.

A window completely covered one side of the room and most of the equipment was set up to face the view.

Everything here was completely foreign to Tali. It was difficult, if not impossible, to get fat on nutrient pastes, not that the Migrant Fleet ever had the resources for a quarian to try. Plus, there was always work to be done on the ships so setting aside a room specifically for exercising the body was a bit ridiculous to her.

Shepard seemed to like it, though.

"It's always good to stay in shape," he said matter-of-factly.

Tali thought of other ways they could stay in shape but bit back the reply.

"What's this, Shepard?"

"A bike, one that doesn't move," he said as he walked up beside her. "Here."

He adjusted the seat, then bent down to fix the pedals. It took him a while to figure out but eventually he was able to set them down and back a little. More so than a human would be comfortable with.

"Get on." Before Tali could say anything, Shepard picked her up by the waist and set her on the seat. They had to bunch up her robe to keep it out of the way.

"Um, I don't know what to do." Her hands were wrapped around Shepard's wrists when they returned to her waist.

"Just put your feet on the pedals. Don't worry about strapping them in. Put your hands on the handlebars here. Now all you have to do is push the pedals around in a circle."

Tali pressed down with one foot.

"Ah!"

She quickly raised her feet off the pedals as they whizzed around rapidly.

Shepard hid a smile. "I think we need to increase the resistance."

He tapped a few buttons on the console between the handlebars, struggling to figure out the logic behind the system.

Eventually Tali had to bat his clumsy hands away. "Just let me do it."

Even though she'd never used something like this before, her fingers quickly passed over the panel and brought up the screen to adjust what she wanted.

After a few attempts Tali was able to peddle normally on the bike.

"How's that?"

"It's a little better, I think."

"A _little_? It's on the hardest setting!"

"You underestimate us quarians, Shepard," Tali said smugly.

"Apparently so did whoever made this thing."

She continued to peddle, seeming to enjoy herself. Shepard smiled as he watched her, happy with whatever made her happy.

Then his eyes started to wander.

She was leaning forward to grab the handles, her head bent down, panting softly as she concentrated on the movement of her feet. Shepard could feel the gentle sway of her body as his hands remained on her waist.

His eyes followed the robe down her spine, hiding her back from him. He pretended to adjust his hold on her as he slid his hands down to her wide hips and managed to pull the cloth tight enough that he could make out the arch of her lower back as it curved to her butt.

"Shepard."

"Hu?"

"I know what you're doing."

He let go of her hips. "Er, maybe we should try something else out." _Wow, it's hot in here._

Tali hopped off the bike and looked at him. Smirked when she saw that he was blushing.

"Now you have to try something so _I _can watch."

Shepard chuckled as he pulled his shirt off. "Ok, pick one."

Tali was silent as she looked at his chest.

"What? I don't want to get my shirt all sweaty."

"I'm not complaining, Shepard." In order to look away Tali had to turn her head enough that her eyes could no longer physically look in that direction.

"That one."

_Ah. The bench press. More simple than I thought she'd choose_.

"Alright. I'm not really sure what weight to use, though."

"I suggest something not too heavy."

That worried him.

He rummaged through the weight rack, tested a few by lifting the barbell while standing.

Finally he laid down on the bench and wrapped his hands around the bar. He glanced at Tali who had watched him quietly the whole time.

"You going to spot me?"

"...spot you?"

Shepard grinned. "Help keep the weight from falling on my face when I get tired."

"Oh..." A slow smile curved on her lips. "Sure, I'll... _spot_ you."

"Uh, Tali. You have to stand on the other end."

She walked to the end where his feet were set on either side of the bench.

Shepard watched with wide eyes as she set a hand down on the bench right below where his legs connected to his pelvis. It was replaced with a knee as the hand moved up and placed itself on his stomach.

Slowly she crawled her way up Shepard's body. Then she stacked her hands between his pecs, letting her elbows droop down his sides, and placed her chin on top of her hands. Her waist rested just below his as she laid fully down on him.

"Okay, Shepard. I'm spotting you." Her glowing eyes fixed themselves on Shepard's face, who was already sweating.

"Tali, I don't want to drop the weight on you," Shepard said, trying to find an escape.

"I know that you won't."

_Dangerous. Why did that turn him on? _

He lifted the weight free. Tali rose slightly on his chest as he drew in a deep breath and brought the bar down to touch her back. He was acutely aware of her breasts pressing against him, even through her robe, as his diaphragm filled with air. He expelled it slowly and his arms stretched fully up.

_One._

Tali tilted her head to one side to watch his arm muscles flex with the movement. Down, up.

_Two_.

_Three._

She tilted her head down to his chest, his pecs rippling and bulging. When she felt the bar touch her back she lightly traced a finger around his nipple. Tali dropped sharply with Shepard's chest as he thrust the weight up.

_Four_.

Shepard was sweating hard. The weight of the bar suddenly felt heavier as Tali squirmed on top of him. His muscles were taut, making the pressure of her body more exquisite. Down, up.

_Five._

"Tali." His voice was strained, as if he was lifting hundreds of pounds of weight.

"Hm?" She spread her hands over his pecs, feeling them move.

_Six_.

"Why does it..."

_Seven._

"...feel like I'm..."

_Eight_.

"...doing this backwards?"

_Nine_.

It took Tali a second to catch onto the meaning behind his words. Then her whole body shook and she pressed a fist to her mouth.

"Oh God, don't do that." She was squirming against him.

_Ten._

With a grunt he hefted the bar and set it back on the rack.

At the sound of the loud clank Tali could no longer hold it in and exploded with laughter.

Even as aroused as he was Shepard couldn't help but laugh with her. He wrapped his weary arms around her as their voices filled the room.

...

The pool was a long rectangle, going from one foot deep to ten. In a corner of the room was a hot tub big enough to fit six people comfortably, its jets silent. The couple walked around the edges of the pool, holding hands, looking down into the water. It was so clear you almost couldn't see it, rippling slightly from the filtering system in one corner. Tali dipped her toes into the water. Shepard said most humans really like pools. She could tell why as the cool liquid enveloped the two digits.

"I need to get a swimsuit," Shepard said, more to himself.

"They don't even make quarian swimsuits."

Shepard glanced at her. "Well... you probably don't need one anyway." He coughed lightly.

Tali scoffed at him, "Shepard, what makes you think I'm going to swim around naked for your viewing pleasure?"

"I'd do the same for you."

Tali paused as if to think about it for a moment. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Shepard chuckled. He left her staring at the water to move to the large open window looking out across the city of Nos Astra. Its numerous skyscrapers stretched high, brilliant lights shone from every direction.

"I can't swim anyway..." came a quiet voice behind him, like she was having a discussion with herself.

Shepard turned sharply. "You can't swim?" It seemed so obvious now. Another thing other races took for granted.

She shrugged, prepared to brush off his slip. She kept her back to him. "We could easily swim in our environmental suits, but our ships didn't have the resources to build a large enough pool for us to learn." Tali didn't see the boyish awe cross his face.

He hadn't really been listening to her explanation.

"You mean, I get to teach you to swim?"

Images of Shepard's arms around her while they floated in the water raced through her mind.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. Saw too late as he lunged at her.

Tali was suddenly swept off her feet.

"Ah!" Tali squealed.

"Let's start now," Shepard said eagerly.

"N-no, I'm not ready yet!"

"Oh, come-on. It's only five feet deep here." He started to swing her, as if preparing to toss her in the water.

"Shepard, don't you dare!"

He was laughing as he exaggerated the motion.

"What are you going to do about it?"

At the top of the swing, Tali used his neck as leverage to twist and throw herself gracefully out of his arms and land next to him. Surprised by the sudden escape, it was almost too easy for Tali to sweep Shepard's feet out from under him and shove him face first into the water.

Her victory was short-lived. Underestimating Shepard's reflexes and speed, he shot out of the pool before the initial waves had disappeared. A rush of water splashed over her and her arms were suddenly trapped at her sides. Shepard had one hand braced on the edge of the pool to push himself up while the other arm snaked around Tali's waist, pulling her against him. At the top of his lunge he said, "Hold your breath."

Tali's face made a perfect 'oh shit' expression before she sucked in air.

Shepard pulled her down with him as gravity overtook momentum, and they crashed together into the water.

They resurfaced with another chaotic splash and Tali immediately latched on to Shepard's neck, using his shoulders to hold herself above the water. Her robe was soaked and heavy.

"You b-bosh'tet." She was laughing.

Shepard joined her as he wiped water out of his eyes.

He opened his arms. "Come on, you're tall enough to stand here."

"I know..." she said as she tightened her hold and nuzzled her face against his neck.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms back around her and hooked his chin over her shoulder.

...

They grabbed towels from the bathroom to dry off and went back to their bedroom for a change of clothes.

The whole bedroom was actually bigger than they both had realized at first, given that the lighting had been a little dim and... other things were on their minds.

To one side was a couch facing the wall. Puzzled, Shepard walked over and a hologram suddenly appeared on the couch's armrest. He hit a button, heard a soft rumbling, and the wall slid open, showing a window to the outside. It reminded him of the observation deck on the Normandy SR2.

It felt like they had been running around all day but there was still sufficient light outside to say evening had not arrived.

They'd unpacked earlier, Shepard having more stuff than Tali, though not by much, so the closet that was built into another section of the wall and the large dresser nearby were hardly filled.

Tali chose another pair of 'pants' and wrapped a blue robe around herself while Shepard got out another casual outfit.

With both of them dressed they looked towards the bed. Placed on the wall above was the white flower, set inside the case Mordin had made for it. The backboard of the case was a light purple and had small pincers that grabbed the flower's black stem but were almost unnoticeable, making it look as though the flower floated in mid air. The other sides of the case were a clear glass to protect it while making it visible. Hidden on the backside of the case was a tube that ran from top to bottom and was filled with a liquid that would occasionally mist against the flower to keep it alive. It would last a full year before the liquid needed to be refilled. In time for their anniversary. Shepard wondered if the salarian scientist had done that intentionally.

The mattress and the floor around it was a mess. The petals were showing signs of drying up. Tali suddenly had a very worrying thought.

"Shepard, does someone else come up here to clean the room?"

"Yeah. We can notify the staff when we leave and they'll send people to tidy it up."

"So... when they see the bed they'll..."

Shepard paused for a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"They'll know how much I love you?" saying it as more of a question. _Is that what they'd think?_

"That or they'll spread the news all over this hotel and neither of us will be able to walk around without people staring."

Shepard laughed. "Okay, we can clean it up ourselves. I saw a washer and dryer around here for the blankets. I'll see about getting some bags for the petals."

Shepard left the room and Tali started gathering up the pieces of her suit and placing it neatly inside a dresser drawer. She ran the white and gold cloth she'd worn for their wedding through her fingers. She sighed, about to fold it and put it in the drawer when Shepard's hand rested on hers.

"You want to hang it in the closet? It's very pretty and I'd like it if we could keep it for as long as possible."

Tali's brilliant smile showed how much his words meant to her. "Yes, I'd like that, too."

They managed to find a hanger in the closet that would work. Tali insisted they do the same for Shepard's tuxedo. They stared at their wedding clothes, resting side by side.

Eventually they decided to return to the matter at hand.

"That little elevator thing doesn't just bring up food," Shepard said as he returned to where he'd dropped the garbage bags.

Shepard got up on the bed to bring the wreaths down. Tali was kneeling on the floor, scooping petals into one of the bags, when a soft whack hit her on top of the head.

"Hey!" She said, putting a hand on the back of her head as she looked up and saw a wreath dangling above.

"Sorry." Shepard tried to duck his head away, but Tali saw the smirk on his face.

_Two can play at this game_.

"Hey, Shepard," she said, reaching her hands under the bed to scoop up a big gob of petals. "I think one of the buttons of your tuxedo fell off. I see it down here, but I can't reach it."

Playing along, Shepard knelt on the bed and bent over the side, looking underneath it while hanging upside down. "Where?"

Tali swooped the petals at Shepard, bringing her hands all the way to his face to hold them there.

He jerked away, spitting as if some got in his mouth. He rolled across the bed and landed on the opposite side. He hunched down, back against the bed and started gathering up petals.

_I've heard of snowball fights and pillow fights, but a... petal fight?_

"Do they train Spectres to fight with petals, Shepard?" He could tell from her panting that she was also preparing her ammunition.

"We're trained to adapt to any situation. You won't win this!"

At the same time they both shot up from the sides of the bed and launched waves of petals at each other. Most didn't make it fully across, but their attacks were so frenzied that they didn't take notice, simply snatched up the petals they were throwing at each other and fired it back.

They were panting heavily with laughter by the time they ducked back down behind cover.

Both were tense as they tried to calm their breathing, waiting for the other to act first. Unfortunately for Shepard, Tali had been saving up a secret attack.

"Go for the optics, Chiktikka! Go for the optics!"

Shepard's breath caught. _What?_

He stood up quickly, one hand raised, "Wait Tali, what are you-?"

She was ready for him. Seizing her garbage bag full of petals she whirled it up and across the bed in an arch, sending a huge shower of petals all over Shepard.

Shepard made an agonized cry of pain as he spun dramatically and fell face down onto the bed.

Tali jumped on him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down above his head.

"I win!"

Shepard rose suddenly, pulling down with his arms that Tali still gripped tightly. With a roll of his shoulders she was tossed over his head, landing on her back.

He attempted to pin her down in the same way but she fought back until they were at the edge of the bed and both slipped off together, falling in a pile of quarian and human limbs.

They laughed until it hurt.

...

It took them a while to finally clean up their mess, but it didn't bother either of them. Spending time together was a gift in and of itself.

With the bed fixed up and pillows added, the two decided to go to the final room they hadn't checked out yet.

The bar was probably the biggest room and the shelves were completely empty of drinks. The floor was mostly a hard surface but a large space of one corner was carpeted and fully outfitted with elegant furniture. The far side of the room lead out to a balcony that was fully enclosed in a glass-like case.

A note on the bar's counter read:

_For your safety and the safety of others, the beverages have been removed to reduce the risk of consuming drinks not intended for your species. If you require this area to be stocked, please contact the front desk and a licensed bartender will occupy the bar and supply it with whatever you desire. _

_Thank you,_

_Hotel Manager_

"Usually leaving a note like that means something bad happened in the past," observed Shepard.

"I hope it wasn't too serious. Some drinks can be very dangerous."

Tali ran her hand along the smooth black surface of the counter while Shepard walked around.

"Big place," Shepard said absently. "Must be where you can throw parties and such."

"We should do that sometime, Shepard! We could invite the old team up!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Good idea. Maybe later this week we can set something up."

Tali thought happily about that. While she could be alone with Shepard for the rest of her life, the Normandy crew had grown very close as they fought the Reapers. Such friends were something she treasured.

A sudden, very loud, sound screeched throughout the room.

Tali winced as she spun around, going for the pistol that wasn't at her hip.

It ended abruptly.

"Keelah, what was that?"

Shepard was standing at the middle of the wall opposite the bar, looking at a hologram.

"Sorry. Must be surround sound. I'll turn it down." He punched a few buttons and the music came back on. It was quieter but not very soothing.

Tali came over to look. She tried a few different selections until she settled on one that was slow and peaceful.

"They have settings for atmosphere? What does that mean?" Shepard asked, looking over her shoulder.

She pressed a button and the lighting of the room dimmed considerably. A click sounded behind them. Turning around, they watched as a small section in the center of the ceiling opened and a disco-like ball lowered out. As it spun slowly around its axis, it lit the room with hundreds of white spots of light.

Tali turned to Shepard, who was watching her. The light moved gently across his face, eyes twinkling as he stared back.

"Hey, beautiful."

Tali smiled at him. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the room. Shepard had shown her a human version of a slow-dance that she liked very much. She set her left hand on his right shoulder while Shepard's right hand went to her hip. He cradled her free hand out to the side.

They stared at each other, rocking gently from side to side.

Then Tali rested her head on Shepard's left shoulder and his hand went to the small of her back to pull her closer.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too."

They stayed like this, moving slowly together, until Tali's arms were wrapped around Shepard's neck and his arms were around her back, head resting on hers.

They held each other close, hardly moving now.

The song ended and neither let go.

Eventually Tali felt limp in his arms.

"Tired?"

"A little," she mumbled.

"Here, let's sit out on the balcony and watch the sunset."

They parted just enough to walk but not let go. They sat down on a small couch, Tali cuddling against Shepard's side. Purple and white lights of the city backed by the brilliant shine of the distant star cast a dreamlike aura around them.

"Can it be like this forever?" Tali asked, not caring that she sounded like a child.

He rubbed her arm as he replied, "Yes. Yes it can."

With a contented sigh, Tali snuggled closer and closed her glowing eyes as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"You're so good for me, Shepard."

Shepard looked down at Tali, remembering the events of the first day they'd spent together as husband and wife.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

They'd acted like kids the whole day, breaking free of the haunting memories of the Reaper war. No one understood the value of love more than they did. Both had fought tooth and nail for every precious moment of their lives so the entire universe could have theirs. It felt good, so good now that they could hold each other close without the fear of death sweeping them apart.

And he was going to love every second of it.

His eyelids drooped, thinking that when he woke, he'd carry Tali back to their bedroom and make love to her again.

But, just before he dozed off, his omni-tool beeped.

Grumbling quietly, he automatically tried to lift his hand to answer the message but found his arm was trapped by a sleeping Tali.

Carefully, he moved his left arm across her to his other hand. With his hands close together, he activated the device and brought up the message.

Tali mumbled something, waking slightly as the orange glow touched her eyelids.

"Sorry," Shepard said softly. He looked over her to read the message.

"It's fine," she sighed as she wrapped both arms around the arm reaching across her and hugged it against her like a pillow, making it awkward for Shepard to see his omni-tool. He didn't mind.

"What does it say?" asked Tali, voice muffled against his arm.

"I guess the hotel got a package from someone named Loyalty." Loyalty was the code name that only members of the Normandy knew to use so if they decided to send something to each other they could be sure that whatever was received was genuine.

Shepard immediately accepted. "They'll send it up through the tube. Want to go look?"

"Sure." Even after saying that it was difficult for Tali to pry herself away from Shepard. They resigned to holding hands as they returned to the entrance room. The package was already sitting out on the tray, although it wasn't wrapped. On one side of the tray, lined in a diagonal fashion, were three sealed tubes, similar to Tali's nutrient pastes, but designed to hold liquids. Resting on the other side was a wine bottle, slightly shorter and fatter than a traditional human wine bottle. Inside was a pure blue liquid.

At the base of the drinks was a note.

A note that read simply: 'To relieve stress'

* * *

_**Did I mention steaminess next chapter?**_


	4. Maybe It's The Wine Or Maybe It's You

Shepard carefully picked up the heavy wine bottle. _Do they even make blue wine?_

Tali grabbed one of the tubes and twisted off the cap. Vapor rose from the depths of the container, wafted through her olfactory filters and made her heart skip a beat.

Jerking the tube away she asked, "Do you think this is safe to drink? I'm not even sure this is wine."

Shepard glanced at the note on the tray, equally concerned. Then he chuckled, brushing off the thought. _Like Mordin would try to make us horny or something._

"I'm sure the note is meant as a joke. Mordin has an interesting sense of humor. We can-"

A growl from his stomach interrupted him.

Tali laughed. "Maybe we should eat first. It's not good to drink on an empty stomach anyway."

"Good idea. What do you want to order?"

"Let's go to the hotel's restaurant. We've been stuck in here all day, not that I haven't enjoyed every second, but it would be good for us to go out for a while. And we can bring the wine with us."

"You'll have to put your suit back on."

There was no sadness as Tali turned to smile at him. "It doesn't matter, Shepard. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

They soon found themselves sitting at a private table out on a balcony overlooking Nos Astra. A railing circled the edges, occasionally separated by a thick column that attached to the roof above. A white curtain blocked the inside of the hotel that an asari waitress occasionally passed through.

Tali wasn't much of a wine drinker so she'd stored two of the three tubes in their kitchen and they sent the rest back down the little elevator with instructions to be set at their table. The hotel staff did this without batting an eye.

The single tube and bottle of wine now sat on one side of the table as they finished their food.

"Mmm, that was very good."

Shepard reached across the table to grab her hand and squeezed lightly.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Tali was wearing her favorite purple cloth over her suit. It seemed designed to look good in any situation, be it shooting synthetics or sitting in an expensive restaurant.

Shepard didn't have many formal clothes, but Tali really liked the dark-purple collared shirt that he wore with black slacks and black shoes.

"Ready to try the wine?" Tali picked up one of her tubes.

Shepard opened his bottle and poured the blue liquid into a glass. He swirled it gently, watching it intently before bringing it to his nose to smell. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

His eyes flicked to Tali. "You first."

Tali snorted. "Coward."

She inserted the tube in her helmet and took a small sip. She winced as the cold liquid entered her mouth and slid down her throat. Almost instantly after swallowing, a flare of warmth warped through her from head to toe. It disappeared just as suddenly but left her nerves tingling.

"Keelah... I like it. I think." She looked at Shepard. "Now you."

Shepard cautiously took a sip. It was cool going down his throat. He wrinkled his brow, confused, until a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body. _Woah_.

Tali noticed he shivered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is nice." He raised his glass and Tali brought her tube close.

"To us," Shepard said simply, eyes on Tali.

"To us," she whispered.

As they drank, the fluid washed seductively through their systems. Shepard poured another glass, Tali continued to sip.

Their feet brushed under the table, their eyes glanced away as a shock rippled through them.

The more they drank, the more they felt pulled toward each other. Their eyes met again. Thoughts of each other were brought to the forefront of their minds while the rest were washed into the background and further into nonexistence.

A tension built between them so strong and pungent that when the asari waitress stepped through the curtain she immediately backed out.

Tali finally finished her drink and set the tube down, knocking it over with shaky hands. She didn't see it roll off the table, didn't hear the thud as it hit the floor. All of her senses were completely and utterly locked on the man across the table.

Whether he was getting drunk on the wine or on Tali was hard to tell. Each swallow warmed him, but as he stared at her he became hot, so hot he couldn't feel the breeze that ruffled his clothes. He poured another glass. The need he felt for her was magnified as the liquid rushed down his throat. It was the most addicting drug.

Tali fidgeted in her chair, Shepard tugged at his collar. They were sweating.

His bottle was half empty when the wine glass slipped from his fingers to the floor.

The loud crash caused both to bolt out of their chair as if struck by lightning. Shepard thrust the table aside, overturning even as he lunged for Tali. He carried her across the balcony and shoved her against a column as the table landed on its side with a bang.

Tali threw legs around him, the heat of his body nearly melting through her suit.

Shepard's fingers were a vice-like grip on Tali's waist as he pressed his pelvis into her. He could have come right then and there, but even in a drunken haze of lust he would not forget about her.

"Hold tight, Tali. Feel me through the suit."

She moaned loudly, her hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled his arousal tight against her.

Something in the back of Shepard's mind reminded him of where they were, but only enough to tell him to switch off Tali's audio output.

Her muffled sounds of pleasure reached him as he spread wet kisses over her mask.

Tali watched his mouth move just out of reach, her lips parted and turned moist as Shepard's hot breath fogged different areas of her mask. The throb between her legs made her shudder with each forceful thrust of Shepard's hips, whimpering as he pushed harder against her.

"Are you wet for me, love?" he whispered.

"You have no idea," she moaned.

Her muscles were taut but they would not give her relief, her suit was too constricting. Shepard couldn't hold out much longer.

"Grab the column," he gasped.

Too far gone to be confused, she reached back and held on with all her strength.

Without breaking their rhythm, Shepard grasped her rear and stepped back, taking her waist and legs with him. He held her pelvis snug against him and gyrated himself into her.

Tali moaned as the new position allowed them a wider range of motion and her hips tilted for him to grind right where she needed it.

Legs gripping him hard, sweat dripping from her brow, breath ragged, her body finally seized up and let go so fiercely it was a wonder the column didn't break. Her cry of pleasure, easily heard from her helmet, caused Shepard to groan and shudder as he released himself.

Tali felt his arms around her as her hold on the column slipped. He picked her up and rested their bodies against it.

If they thought this was the end they were horribly mistaken. The drink was still in them, the heat did not dissipate. A humid fog of arousal clung to them, making it difficult to breathe. Tali pulled out a cloth and wiped the smudges from her visor before returning it to one of her suit's many pockets.

"Tali...Tali we need to... to get back to the room," his whispered urgently by her helmet.

She knew he'd had more wine than she did. Knew that she would have to take charge in order to get them to the elevator.

Tali turned her audio output back on, dragged in a deep breath and tried to make her words sound soothing even as her voice shook. "It's okay, John. Here..."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back. Then she grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him behind her.

He was lulled by her soft words, trusting. Like an ocean wave the initial rush died out and slowly pulled back, deceptively tranquil as it gathered strength for another push.

He went willingly, letting her pull him through the curtain and out of the restaurant. His eyes were on her as she guided them through the hallway of the hotel. The stares of those passing by went unnoticed as Tali walked boldly toward their elevator. A seductress leading her captain.

Shepard was not being dragged physically by her, as their arms were slack. He was mesmerized by her. Not by the intricate design of her turban or the sway of her hips or the movement of her legs as she walked-no, _glided_- ahead of him. It was just... her_._

Tali glanced over her shoulder. Knew he would see the smile she gave him. He squeezed her hand.

Glowing eyes from the depths of a purple veil entranced him.

They got to the elevator, the doors opened.

The tranquility of the moment was thoroughly torn asunder as Tali spun, seized Shepard by the collar, and yanked him inside with a sharp gasp.

The doors closed and they lifted.


	5. I Think We're Drunk

"How do you get this damn thing off?"

"My suit is not a 'damn thing'."

"No, I mean _this _thing."

Shepard was tugging violently at his collar. Tali would have laughed if she wasn't so turned on. She grabbed the shirt and yanked it out of the waistband of his pants. Shepard tore it open, causing all the buttons to pop off and soar across the elevator.

Gloved hands raked themselves over his chest, a friction that made his blood boil.

They lashed at Tali's suit, removing whatever they could without exposing her to the air. Belts dropped, the cloth loosened around her.

"What floor are we on?" Shepard whispered feverishly.

"I don't know."

Tali dragged Shepard's shirt down his arms and trapped them at his waist. With a growl he jerked his arms and ripped it across his back. Tali's purple cloth was somehow removed without any damage.

Tali tugged the remaining shreds of Shepard's shirt off, then undid the belt of his pants and whipped it out.

Shepard hooked one of her legs around his hip, ran his hand up to grab and pull her tight against him. His other hand roamed over her suit to mold his fingers around her breast.

_Keelah_.

As if in answer to a desperate prayer, the doors swept open.

They stumbled out, both trying to push or carry the other inside the next room.

_"Decontamination in progress."_

Tali pressed Shepard against a wall. Her hands went up his chest to his shoulders to dive down arms that were circled around her.

With a groan, Shepard flipped them so her back was on the wall. His lips trailed down her neck to her breasts where he placed wet kisses all over her suit.

Tali arched into him, wanting nothing more than his mouth on her. She clawed at his shoulders, frustrated she could not feel his skin.

"_Damn_ this suit!" she growled.

Shepard took her wrists in one hand and trapped them above her head while the other set itself at the base of her mask.

Eyes fixed on each other.

"I want you," said Shepard.

"I want you more."

Tali could see the sweat on his brow, the desire in his eyes, his nostrils were flared and his lips were parted.

"Is that a challenge, Miss vas Normandy?" Very deliberately his tongue snuck out of the corner of his mouth and passed over his top lip. Her glowing eyes fluttered to it, her breathing turned to panting as he dragged it down and across the bottom lip. Then he pulled both lips inside his mouth and slowly released them, soft and moist.

"_Bosh'tet_." Tali made some sort of animalistic growl as she fought to free her hands.

_"Decontamination complete."_

Shepard pulled the mask away and threw it over his shoulder as the lovely face of Tali lashed out, sank her teeth into his lower lip and tugged him closer. She purred as she sucked on his lips, once inches away, now warm, wet and willing on her flesh. Her mouth was ravenous over his and her eyes rolled when their tongues played.

He let go of one of her hands to work on removing her suit, wondering if he would ever be able to get it off before they both went insane. Her free hand grabbed his head and their kiss heated to a dangerous level.

They broke from the kiss with an audible smack.

"Keelah, you're so hot," Tali said, referring to the warmth of his skin.

"So'r you," Shepard replied as his lips glided along her jaw.

At last he got one arm free of the suit and started to work on the other. Tali was trying to regain control of her senses until she realized that Shepard's chest was now open to her.

Shepard was completely distracted while he struggled to get rid of the suit. He'd just freed her other hand when Tali leaned in, flattened her tongue on his neck, and dragged it down to his chest.

"Mmm..."

His eyes popped open as she licked him all the way to his waist. Sharp pleasure jolted his loins and his pants felt tight as Tali rolled him back against the wall.

"Stop that," he rasped.

She moaned around his nipple.

Her hands were everywhere, shaping themselves over the bumps and crevices of his muscles. Her fingers stroked his nipples. One of her roguish hands trailed down, following the valley of his abs.

"Tali, maybe we should... wait... n-no let go, Tali. _Tali!_"

He grabbed her arm, whose hand was buried deep in his pants. Three alien fingers wrapped themselves around him and squeezed. His head dropped back against the wall and his jaw went slack. She rubbed him while her tongue ran up his neck to his ear and her breath sent shudders to wrack his body.

"You feel so _good_, John," her voice even sexier as the words slurred from her lips.

His muscles twitched and jerked. Unknown to him, the chemicals of the wine were fully in his system now and were not allowing his body to find relief just yet.

"T-Tali... you're drunk. Y-you're not used to drinking this much."

"I need you inside me," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Oh God..." _Suit. Off. Now_.

Shepard reached in after her hand and managed to pry it away from him. He flipped them and pressed her against the wall and her hips rolled with his. He turned her body around, but she pressed her back into him with a wanton moan. His eyes went to the top of his head as her round backside rubbed against him. He thrust a leg between hers and raised his knee along the wall until she completely straddled his thigh. She had to grab it to keep her balance and the siege on her senses was momentarily interrupted.

"John, Keelah, I can't think straight."

"I know the feeling," he replied in a voice that shook. He finally got the chest part of her suit off. Unable to resist, his hands ran up her sides and they both sighed when he cupped her breasts. She leaned into him and her naked back met his broad chest.

Tali gasped, "Now, John. Right now."

He dropped his leg and they frantically removed the lower half of their clothing. Then Shepard's mouth was on hers and he grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist. His tongue and erection thrust inside her and she moaned greedily, fingers raking his back, taking in as much of him as she could.

Shepard withdrew and entered again, stroking her harder, faster, _deeper_ each time.

She sucked on his tongue and shivered as his hand slid between her legs and rubbed where she joined with him.

Insanity entered the mix of their rhythm. Shepard's hands moved to brace himself on the wall, rapidly increasing the pace as Tali clung to him, crying out for more. Just as his arms and legs began to shake they finally, _finally_ came, trembling so hard Shepard stumbled. Tali shoved against the wall, holding on to him and taking most of the fall in her hips, forcing him even deeper when they hit the floor. She linked her fingers with his, holding them above his head as she rose over him and rode out the climax, gasping breathlessly all the way to oblivion.

...

When Tali peeled her eyes open she was laying on Shepard, who was still knocked out. Somehow she managed to roll away from him and drag herself to her feet. Slightly dizzy, she made her way out of the decontamination room, feeling as though the wine had at last run its course.

_One thing is certain, _she told herself after she exited the bathroom, _there isn't an ounce of stress in my body._

She was almost to the bedroom when she heard a door open behind her.

"Tali..."

She turned. He was standing naked in the doorway, gripping the side with one hand. His eyes were set hungrily on her and his shoulders were rising and falling with heavy breathing.

"Tali, I think..." He advanced on her, pushing away from the wall. "I think I drank too much wine."

Her eyes widened and she backed away, forgetting that the bedroom was right behind her.

"Tell me to leave and I will." He spoke softly and his face was clenched in what looked like pain, as though it were incredibly hard to control the fire that flickered in his eyes.

"You know that I won't," Tali heard herself say.

She was suddenly hauled off her feet and straight into the bedroom by over two hundred pounds of muscle.

...

Tali woke to find herself face down on the mattress and, for the first time, did not feel Shepard's hands clawing at her. An arm and a leg were draped over him while the others hung off the side. An odd position considering she always liked to snuggle against her husband.

She heard a grunt, felt her limbs gently lift and then lower onto the mattress. Shepard muttered "bathroom" before getting off the bed.

After laying quietly for a minute she decided to try moving. Slowly pushing herself up, she gradually nudged her legs to the edge of the bed and draped them over the side. Attempting to stand caused breath to hiss through her clenched teeth and she sat back down.

A warm presence swiftly came to her side.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't wince over nothing. What hurts?"

"Just, uh, a little sore," she gasped, her hand gripped her thigh.

Realization dawned on him. "Aw, Tali, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, feeling like a monster as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back soothingly.

"It's not that bad," she murmured against his chest, allowing herself to be lulled by his hands and deep voice.

"Here," Shepard gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the bedroom. Too tired to wrap her arms around his neck, she folded them on her stomach and rested her head against him.

They entered the room with the pool, saw through the window that it was dark outside. The soft lighting and reflection of the water guided Shepard along the side toward the hot tub.

"Hot water might relieve some of the soreness. It will help you sleep better."

Shepard grabbed a towel and dropped it next to the tub. He tested the water with his feet, then stepped in and lowered .

"It will sting a bit at first, but you'll get used to it."

She squirmed a little when the water touched her, but Shepard was slow and patient and soon he was sitting down. He positioned Tali to sit snugly between his legs, back towards him, the water level with her shoulders, and turned on the jets.

"Feels good," she murmured.

"Yeah."

He placed his large hands over her shoulders and gently kneaded the muscles in her neck. Then he moved down her arms, wringing his fingers slowly along the tired limbs all the way to her fingers. He gave all six equal attention before sliding up to her shoulders again and worked his thumbs into her back. Tali slumped forward, allowing him to move lower, easily able to spread his hands over her petite back. He placed light kisses along her shoulders as his hands moved down her spine to her hips.

"Lean back," he whispered in her ear.

She did, sighing as she melted into his body. Her head dropped back on his shoulder and Shepard's lips trailed along her exposed throat as his hands moved to rub the muscles of her chest. They moved lower to massage her breasts. Lower still to her thighs, rubbing up and down, outside and in.

The jets finally stopped and she twisted, lifting herself into his lap and rested her side against his chest with a content sigh, nuzzling his neck. One of his arms circled around her shoulders while the other reached for her waist, gathering her closer.

"You forgive me?"

"I already did."

Shepard chuckled. "You can't let me off that easily. How about tomorrow you decide what we do and you can order me around?"

She murmured an affirmative.

"What else can I do for you?"

"Just talk to me. I love the sound of your voice."

He smiled, bending his head down to her ear, letting his breath caress. Talking in soft tones, lips hovering, tender kisses placed here and there. Arms and hands gently rubbed her skin, pulling her ever closer. Hot water embraced her and the soreness eased away. Tali tried to stay awake, to listen to him, but the gentle rhythm of the pool's reflection on the walls made her eyelids droop and the quiet ripples of the water soon drifted away.

Shepard cuddled her until it was time to get out. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bedroom. After drying both of them off he set her down on the bed and curled himself around her back, fitting his legs behind hers before pulling the warm blankets over them.

She mumbled something and shifted.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body tight against him.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmm... I think Mordin can keep his stress relieving ideas to himself."


	6. A Day At The Carnival

_**It's long, but it's chock full of flirting and random fun (and a surprise!). I felt I had to change the genre to romance/humor. Hope that's okay with you :)**_

* * *

Tali scooted to the edge of the bed and almost had her feet on the floor when an arm reached out and hauled her back.

"Where you going?" Shepard asked groggily.

"Well, if I get a day to order you around I don't want to waste it sleeping."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Technically I said that today, since it was early in the morning. So now we rest and tomorrow you get your day. How's that?"

She was already sinking into his warmth. "Fine."

When they did get up they headed to the shower. On the way they found, sitting on the mini elevator tray, Shepard's bottle of blue wine. Along the side of the glass was a long crack from being thrown off the table when Shepard flipped it.

"Don't even think about it," Tali said quickly.

Shepard laughed. He picked up the bottle and went to the kitchen to set it by Tali's remaining two wine tubes. "I didn't realize how thick the glass was. It doesn't seem like anything spilled out of the crack." _What had Mordin expected us to do?_

He turned to find Tali staring at him.

"Tali?"

She blinked. A slow smile. "Let's take that shower."

The rest of the day was spent lounging around or napping. Tali surfed the extranet for tourist attractions in Nos Astra.

"What about this one?" The picture included on the page was taken from far away and showed a large, oblong shaped skyscraper with spectacular lighting all over.

"The Carnival. Looks like an amusement park of some kind." Their eyes flicked over the information.

"And there are areas representing different races. Even humans have a place. Shepard, we should go! I want to see what your people do for fun!"

"Alright, we can call up Valeesha to give us a ride tomorrow. Should probably have her bring something other than the limo, though."

Tali nodded absently while her imagination went wild. This would be the perfect place to spend a day with Shepard... and find all kinds of things to make him do.

...

They were waiting outside the hotel when Valeesha, their asari driver, pulled up in a simple red car.

Shepard was wearing casual human clothes with a black leather jacket, a wedding gift from Jack of all things, and an N7 cap pulled low over his eyes. The hat was so common among humans these days that it was probably the best camouflage he wore.

Tali was eyeing him up and down. The jacket accented his already broad shoulders. Armorless and out of uniform made him less intimidating but certainly did not buffer his commanding presence. She slipped her hand in his, almost giddy at the idea that she would get to hold it the whole day.

He glanced at her, flashing a charming smile before allowing her to enter the car first.

Valeesha expertly departed from the hotel and joined in the chaotic traffic.

Shepard put an arm around Tali's shoulders and held her snug against his side.

"So, what's my first order of the day?"

"Hmm..." Tali pretended to give it a great deal of thought, though she'd been ready for this since yesterday. "It's _Commander_ Tali to start with."

"Unh..." Shepard slapped a hand over his face.

Tali laughed. "Don't worry, you don't always have to say it. And I'm sure I'll find plenty of things for you to do at this Carnival."

"Speaking of... Valeesha, anything you can tell us about it?"

Valeesha was kind and professional as she answered. "Actually I use to be a guide there, and I've taken my daughters to it several times. Different races have what are called blocks or parks. Basically, they're sections of the building set off just for that race's attractions." The asari cast frequent looks in the mirror as she talked to them.

"I should warn you that not every race considers it a place to have fun and goof off. For example, the hanar use it mainly to preach about the Enkindlers. Although, they weren't attracting many people that way so they learned to incorporate their teachings into rides and other activities."

"How do they do that?" asked Tali.

"Well, one of their games is called the Enkindler Maze. It's just an overly complicated maze, but they have speakers along the way that are always ranting about the Enkindlers giving them speech and all that. The volus are more into games that make you pay extra to play and are difficult to win... although, I guess other races do that, too, so maybe it's not worth mentioning. The quarians don't have a block, but I hear one might be set up in the near future."

"Do you know much about the human block?"

"I wasn't a guide when they arrived, since they are the most recent to do so. But they've settled in quickly, as seems to be common among them," she said with a friendly glance at Shepard in the rearview mirror. "I hear their most popular ride is what you call a roller coaster. They've named this one _Devil's Run_."

"Sounds... intense," said Shepard as he cast a sidelong glance at Tali.

She saw it, smiled slyly. "Don't worry Shepard, I'll go with you to hold your hand."

The asari spoke up. "I'd advise using his first name. I'm sure there's plenty of people curious enough to turn at the name of Shepard."

"Oh, you're probably right. I'll work on it."

...

One of the reasons they'd chosen Ilium as their honeymoon destination was because Tali liked big crowds of people, and they weren't disappointed as they left their car and approached the gate.

It seemed every race was represented. Children were running rampant, the noise was horrendously loud.

Shepard tugged his cap lower as they got in line, but it seemed everyone was too busy with their own lives to worry about identifying him.

At least, that's what he thought. Tali was acutely aware of the females ogling her husband. She squeezed his hand, causing him to look at her. His eyes softened under the cap's brim and his lips tilted up at one side. _And he's all mine_.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm just trying not to be overly possessive."

He let go of her hand and his arm wrapped around her waist. With a hand resting over her hip, he pulled her against his side. "Nothing wrong with that. We are married after all."

The love in her eyes couldn't have been any clearer if the word was carved into her visor.

A map of the park was uploaded to their omni-tools as wrist bands were attached and the couple pushed through the gate into a massive chamber... with more lines. On the other side were multiple elevators with signs indicating which block they went to. There were several elevators per block with a capacity for roughly thirty people, transporting them up and down. The line was constantly moving, indicating that at least someone had figured out how to make the lifts travel faster.

There was an even blend of races in each line. Many wanted to experience what other species had to offer.

They navigated through the crowd and fell in line with the human elevators.

"Y'know, _Commander_, I'm surprised you haven't given me another order."

"I would have, but." Her hand rested on his, which was still on her hip, "You beat me to it."

"Hey! You-_sss-_cut-_sss_-in front of-_sss_-me!"

Slightly annoyed, they looked over their shoulders to see a volus shaking his finger at them.

Tali had a small grudge against rude individuals of this particular species. "I don't remember seeing you here."

"_I_ am Ocus Magnus. Do not-_sss_-mock me, clanless." Ocus marched forward, as though expecting the couple to move aside. He collided with Shepard's back and bounced away.

Shepard frowned at him, neither turning around nor letting go of his wife. "You can go around if you want, Magnus," he said, barely able to keep a civil tone.

The volus gave a loud "hmph" and brushed past them. He continued to push by people, leaving a trail of irritation in his wake, until he ran straight into a krogan. The nasty glare given as a result glued the volus in place.

"Why did you let him go, John?"

"Like I said before, it's not worth getting angry about. I didn't really want him standing behind us anyway."

"I still agree with you, but I still don't like it. Would it be childish of me to order you to give him a small biotic push?"

"Maybe..." Tali saw the playful look he gave her.

They finally reached the elevator and, as luck would have it, entered the same one as Ocus Magnus. They crammed in with everyone else and the elevator swiftly began its ascent. The volus shoved his way to the front, directly between the doors and the human and quarian couple.

Tali felt a nudge at her hip and discretely looked down. Shepard's clenched fist was coated in a gentle blue light.

As soon as the doors swept open, Ocus took a proud step out right before a force hit him in the back. He stumbled forward several yards, peddling his feet, arms flailing frantically, until finally landing on his face.

Every occupant of the elevator burst out laughing as they poured into the new area, immensely satisfied at such a wonderful start to their adventure. A few humans were sympathetic and tried to help the volus stand, but he batted them away as he rolled on the floor.

Shepard and Tali were still shaking with laughter when a roar thundered over them. Instinct made them look for cover but managed to hold back the urge to run as they looked up.

A track curved elegantly overhead, along which a train rode fiercely, dipping, rising and twisting.

Tali gasped as a section of the wall flipped open and the train shot _outside_ the building. Another section further down slid away as it fired back inside. The sound died out while the train continued along its chaotic route.

The couple stood side by side with a rather blank expression. Earlier they had deceived themselves into believing something like this couldn't scare them. But now that they were actually seeing it...

Tali was the first to speak. "Er, maybe we should look around before trying that one."

Shepard nodded, attempting to sound manly as he responded, "Yeah, sounds... sounds good."

Using their map, they navigated through the park. The entire complex was enormous and the ceiling stretched far above their heads. The map showed it was separated into sections between which wide, defined paths helped guide the visitors wherever they were interested in going. Each section had a title such as Halloween, Old West, Games, Playground, and many others.

The first place they tried was the Halloween section. Tali was interested in the horrid decorations and artificial pumpkins. Unfortunately, the hologram ghosts failed to spook them and they were soon bored.

Shepard watched a couple nearby as the woman practically leaped into her boyfriend's arms when a snake slithered by. For some reason he was slightly frustrated with Tali's calm demeanor.

When a black cat shot past them, Shepard grabbed Tali's arm and pulled her against him, perhaps too hard as she released an 'oomph' when she collided with his chest.

"Don't be scared, Tali."

"I'm not scared," she said defiantly, pulling away, only then realizing what he was doing. "Oh... okay maybe a little." She hugged him tightly. Waited several heart beats.

"That was pretty smooth, John."

He ran a hand tenderly over her back. "I do my best."

...

Games was the center section and the most open. It also happened to be where _Devil's Run_ started and ended. Scattered throughout were tents of various sizes, offering all kinds of games to play and prizes to win.

Holding hands, the two meandered between the tents, occasionally stopping to watch someone play.

"Look, Shep-er, John." She was pointing at the prizes, wanting to say more, but it might give them away.

Hanging from the top of several tents was a Commander Shepard doll. Dressed in N7 armor, the face was set in what was probably meant to be a serious expression. Some were very small while others were nearly life sized.

"Want me to get you one?"

Tali tilted her head. "It's tempting, but since I have the real thing right here, and it can carry itself, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, but I want to get you something."

"John, it's really hard to order you around when you're so willing to do things for me anyway."

Another smile. She thought her heart would be immune to its effects by now, that her legs would be better prepared to keep her standing.

"I would do anything for you. Just to make you laugh, see you smile."

They stared at each other, oblivious to the crowd moving around them. He leaned closer, eyes piercing through her mask.

"Hear you moan."

A small gasp escaped her, unconsciously tightening her grip on his hand. Though it was the only part of them that touched, there was a definite spark of energy dancing between their bodies.

A loud rumbling broke them from their trance. The train for _Devil's Run_ had returned.

...

How they managed to be near the front of the line was beyond him, but Shepard wasn't about to question their luck. He noticed only bipedal races were present. Shepard smirked at the idea of an elcor getting on the ride.

They were almost there when the line abruptly stopped moving. Looking toward the front they saw a volus arguing with the staff. Ocus Magnus.

The attendant stabbed a finger at a nearby board. "Sorry pal, you gotta be this tall to ride."

The volus was fuming, throwing his arms around, but all Shepard could make out was the hissing of his suit's communicator. Finally he stormed away, still ranting to himself and insulting 'those Earth-clan'.

When they got to the front the attendant was shaking his head.

"Think he'll cause any trouble?" Shepard asked him.

"Naw, damn volus think they're bigger than everyone until you set a ruler to'em. Here, you have to put on this helmet. You can wear it over your hat. And it looks like you're already covered, miss." He gave Tali a nice smile. A little too nice in Shepard's opinion. He pulled Tali with him as they entered the train.

"You okay, John?"

"Yeah, just trying not to be overly possessive." Tali giggled as he mimicked her earlier words.

They took their seats and strapped in. Those who hadn't ridden before were extremely tense while veterans prepared to brace themselves. Once the train was packed to full capacity and the staff checked that everyone was secure, the gate opened and they began a slow climb to the top of a steep hill.

"I should have asked earlier," Tali said, trying to sound calm as the hum and clicks beneath the train beat steadily, her heart out of sync as it increased its tempo. "Have you, uh, ridden one of these before?"

"Once."

"And?"

"I threw up."

Tali remembered watching the previous riders hobble away. She wondered if it was possible for Shepard to see the blood drain from her face.

"But I was a lot younger then. I mean, I'm tougher now. Both of us are tougher. We've been through worse, right?" Shepard wasn't sure which of them he was trying to reassure. They were near the top.

Tali swallowed. "If you say so, John."

They reached the crest.

"Oh, Keelah..."

Below them was a long, almost straight vertical drop that led right into a loop, ending in a long series of banked turns and corkscrews.

They clutched the braces that held them in their seat as they crept over the hill.

"John."

"Tali."

"John."

They repeated the chant to each other, the pitch of their voices increasing.

Everyone screamed as the train jolted forward and rushed down the hill, playing havoc with the g forces on their bodies as they entered the loop.

Tali realized her scream was filled with laughter. Both of them were charged with an adrenaline rush completely opposite from what they were used to. It was thrilling, electrifying. Excitement thrummed through them as they were wrenched and torn in a multitude of directions.

"Oh shi-!"

At random the track ahead disconnected and swung towards the wall. A section noisily flipped away and they shot outside. They twisted, lights from the city flickered past. Ilium's star greeted them and waved goodbye as they were rammed back inside.

They flew around the park, never letting up for a second. No one knew when they would be tossed outside again, completely surprised and exhilarated when they were.

Just as their screams turned hoarse and breathing became near impossible, it was over. The train reduced its speed, lazily completing the last turn as it was guided to a stop.

...

They stumbled out, exaggerating how beat they were as they leaned against each other.

"I have to admit, John... you humans really know how to have a good time."

"To think you ever doubted us."

They stopped to catch their breath.

"You're a little wobbly, Commander Tali. I thought your legs were stronger than that."

She laughed as he teased her. "Well, I would order you to carry me, but you're probably worse off than me."

Shepard hastily swept her into his arms. "Madam, I am a Spectre." He staggered slightly as he tried to walk. "I can do anything."

Despite what he said, Tali clung tightly to his neck.

He set her down on a bench and said he'd be right back. Tali was content to watch him walk away, knowing he'd return soon.

_Broad shoulders... slim waist... confident steps...nice b-_

"Hey you, quarian."

Tali didn't reply or look away until someone stepped right in front of her.

"I'm talking to you."

Tali, though angry at having her view blocked, kept it in check as she tilted her head back.

It was a blonde human woman with two other women flanking behind her, one another human and the other an asari. The blonde was tall and gorgeous, with curves that would make Miranda jealous. Although, Tali thought, this woman probably had them of her choosing, not because she was made that way. Even her hair looked dyed.

"So, ogling a human are we? Not that I blame you, even if he isn't one of your kind." She gave a suggestive look at the man as he disappeared around a corner. "He is quite handsome."

Tali's fingers curled slightly on the bench. _Where's my shotgun_...

The blonde chattered on while her cronies glared over her shoulders.

"Unfortunately for you, being stuck in that suit and all," she looked Tali over with a mocking eye, looking utterly supreme, "You'll never have him." The blonde gave Tali a sad frown, pouting her lips, as if thinking that's how Tali looked behind her mask. Her friends giggled.

If Tali had heard that comment before she knew Shepard returned her feelings, she would have socked the bitch in the eye. As it was, she was absolutely confident in their relationship and took quiet comfort in secretly knowing that, in spite of being 'stuck in a suit', she not only _could_ be with Shepard, but already _had_ been with him.

"You know, you're right," Tali began, almost failing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "I'm sure that women such as yourselves would have much more luck with him than a quarian like me."

"Of course we would. In fact, I'm going to talk to him right now. Come on, girls." She turned with a flourish and the group headed in Shepard's direction.

Tali waited until they rounded the corner, then followed after them, peeking around the side of a tent to watch. She brought up her omni-tool.

...

"No, I want five-_sss_-scoops. Can you-_sss_-handle that-_sss_-Earth-clan?"

Shepard sighed impatiently as none other than Ocus Magnus stood in front of him at the ice cream stand. _Must be pay back for knocking him out of the elevator._

"But sir, you can't eat ice cream like this."

"Bah, I tire of your-_sss_-ignorance. Give me-_sss_-the ice cream."

Thankfully the staff gave in and quickly stacked a cone for him. Shepard felt something brush his arm.

"Hey, handsome."

He knew immediately that it wasn't Tali and stepped away, glancing over to see it was a human woman.

"Uh, can I help-" A pink orb flashed by.

"AAAH!" Ocus yelped, tossing his ice cream cone behind him as he stumbled backwards. All five scoops flew through the air and plastered themselves against the blonde woman in a jagged line from her face down her chest. She screamed as the volus tumbled into her and they staggered back into her friends, causing all of them to fall down in a big heap.

Shepard rushed up to the stand, whipping out his credit chit. "How fast are you?"

...

He returned to find Tali sitting on the bench, swinging her legs and looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Sorry that took so long, you wouldn't believe what happened."

"Oh really?"

Shepard handed her a tube and sat down. "Yeah, I didn't even know Chiktikka liked ice cream."

Tali snorted, fighting not to laugh. "Gee, me either."

She looked curiously at the tube. "So what is it?"

"Strawberry, or the turian equivalent, I guess. They've recently had more quarians coming in so they found a way to sterilize and package it."

Shepard watched intently as she tasted it, surprised at the flare of satisfaction he felt when she released an approving sigh.

For a long time they sat together, enjoying their ice cream and chatting about this and that. Everything but each other was quickly forgotten.

"What flavor is yours?"

"Vanilla."

"Hmm, I bet mine is better."

"Actually, I _know_ mine is better. Know why?" The look he gave her as he licked the ice cream made her very suspicious.

"...Why?"

"Because I can do this."

Tali tried to grab his arm, but it was too late. The ice cream smeared all over her mask.

Shepard laughed at her as she wiped at it with her hand, only to jump off the bench when she reached for his face.

She went after him, vision slightly blurred as they ran through the park, laughing like teenagers.

Tali rounded a corner only to be grabbed and pulled into a small niche between several tents.

"Got you."

She had to reign in on her reflexes to keep from breaking his hold as he pulled her against his chest. "Wait, I don't want to get ice cream on your jacket."

Shepard cupped her helmet in both hands. "Let me take care of that for you."

Slow and methodical, Shepard ran his tongue over the mask, sometimes kissing and sucking in places.

Tali held on to his wrists as he continued to kiss the mask even after it was clean. She remembered the way his lips felt on her skin, could almost feel it now. When he finished she slipped her arms beneath the jacket and hugged him, tucking her head under his chin.

Shepard pulled the edges of his jacket around her.

They stood there in silence. The love of their embrace and gentle heart beat spoke volumes.

...

The Old West section was a single street lined with what looked like cardboard buildings. Staff members dressed up as cowboys and Indians, or Native Americans, as Shepard explained to Tali. Their costumes were greatly exaggerated and nobody was able to act anywhere close to how things really were back then. A pair of gunslingers were pretending to draw on each other, their fake, primitive guns giving off a puff of smoke with a loud crack. Those dressed up as Indians were trying to dance around a makeshift campfire.

The couple went through an open door on one side to find a rather empty saloon. But Tali's eyes latched onto the center attraction and finally found the thing she would have to order Shepard to do.

An asari sat on top of the thing, dressed in skimpy cowgirl clothes. It was rocking back and forth, turning, gently at first before picking up speed. People on the sidelines cheered as the asari was tossed onto a cushioned mat.

"John, what is that?"

"It's a mechanical bull. Back on Earth, humans ride real bulls for... entertainment. They're bigger and meaner than varren, but... wait, you're not gonna ask me to..."

Tali squared her shoulders, wanting to make the most of this. "John, I order you to ride that bull."

He snapped to attention and gave a crisp salute. "Yes, Commander. Here, hold my jacket."

Tali laughed, folding the jacket over her arms as Shepard strode over to the bull's manager.

"You have to wear this hat if you want to ride, sir." The man held up a fancy white cowboy hat.

"Er, that's okay. I'll just keep mine."

"I'm sorry, sir, but those are the rules. Have to keep up appearances, y'know."

Shepard glanced back at Tali, who gave him a nod. As swiftly as he could, he switched hats and turned toward the bull, but it wasn't enough. The manager eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait... I'll be damned... Commander Shepard?"

Heads turned, whispers throughout the saloon repeated the name.

Shepard didn't have time to deny it as the man bolted for the door.

Leaning outside he yelled at the top of his lungs. "COMMANDER SHEPARD'S RIDING THE BULL!"

At first it was the curious, people not really believing but not wanting to pass up the chance. Word spread like wildfire as it was confirmed. Tali firmly held her ground as swarms of people filled the saloon.

Security was brought in as more bold people clawed at Shepard and a ring of guards was positioned around the mat.

The manager found a mike, a mike of all things, and started giving an energetic speech as Shepard stood, slightly embarrassed, next to the machine.

In a secret room with a one way mirror lay the controls for the bull. A flash of a Spectre badge, the controller evicted. Three-fingered hands moved busily over the buttons and switches, familiarizing themselves. Mandibles fluttered gently, concentrating.

Shepard found Tali in the crowd. These people were all here to see him ride on some damn bull. But he was here for her. It was all for her.

He pulled down on the brim of the ridiculous cowboy hat and winked at her. She winked back, one glowing eye flashing.

"Did you see that? He winked at me!"

_Oh Keelah..._

She looked to her right and found the blonde and her pack. Tali's lips twitched at the stains on the woman's shirt.

"Oh, look girls, it's the quarian. Why don't you give it up. That man would be wasted on you. He deserves a real woman."

"I'm sure he'd love to have someone wearing, err, what is that... Chocolate? Strawberry?"

The blonde's cheeks turned pink as she looked away with a huff. "Bitch."

At last Shepard got on the bull. People whistled and jeered. As a result of being _the_ Commander Shepard, the normal eight second ride was pushed to twelve seconds.

His form was awkward, having never done this before, but he gripped the rope tightly with his hand and squeezed his legs. One arm raised. Waiting. Ready.

It couldn't have been any more anticlimactic when the bull dipped lazily down. It slowly twisted around, bobbing gently.

Everyone laughed. Wolf whistles and screaming girls responded to Shepard's muscles rippling before them.

Though a modest smile played on his lips, Tali watched his eyes. They were set. Intense. Someone was trying to catch him off guard.

Four seconds in and the bull did a sharp twist, swinging low as if putting most of its weight on front hooves and bucking its back legs wildly. Shepard's hat flew off and his butt slid to the side, barely managing to reset himself for the next move.

Eight seconds.

People cheered, some were quiet and tense. Tali forced herself to stop clutching at the jacket in her hands.

Twelve seconds passed. The buzzer went off, but the bull didn't stop. Still twisting and bucking, throwing Shepard around in ways no normal bull could.

It reached thirty seconds and he was still going, sweat building on his shirt. His form may have been off, but he was the embodiment of control, his strength was legendary, and his reflexes perfection.

At roughly a minute sparks lashed from under the bull's 'body'. Steam rose, gears grinded. Seconds later the bull ripped from its support.

The crowd was screaming, throwing their hands in the air. Chaos ensued as Shepard rolled away from the defeated bull and came up on his feet.

"Shepard! Shepard!"

"Humans kick ass!"

The guards, who'd been watching Shepard, were shoved aside. In a desperate struggle they barely managed to hold people back and pried the ones that got through away from the exhausted man.

Tali's heart felt like it was about to explode. Almost did when Shepard looked for her as soon as he had room to breathe.

The manager stepped up onto the mat, carrying his mike.

"Let's hear it again for Commander Shepard!"

The answering roar shook the complex, was probably heard in all the other blocks of the Carnival.

"Not only has he defeated the Reapers! He has also defeated the bull!"

Some people choked as their screams switched abruptly to laughter.

"Commander Shepard." The man turned to him. "I think, as your prize, you should be allowed to pick one woman from this whole audience, and spend the rest of the day with her. What do you think, ladies?"

Before he'd even finished, girls were cramming themselves to the front, pushing each other in a frenzy to make themselves seen. Tali's eyes widened considerably. _They make fighting geth seem like a vacation_.

"You know..." It was the blonde again, and this time she had more venom in her voice. "It's a shame really, that he can't see you. I guess all you'll get to do is dream about him."

"Yes, dreaming about him would be nice..." Tali adjusted her hold on the jacket, drawing the blonde's eyes to it. _It was oddly familiar_...

Shepard spoke to the manager, loud enough for people to hear. "Actually, I'm already taken."

Tali watched his hand beckon to her. People quieted, looking for the one.

"Thankfully, I don't have to." With one last glare fired at the blonde's shocked face, Tali pushed through the crowd, past the line of guards and firmly grabbed Shepard's hand. He pulled her up onto the mat with him.

A sharp whistle from the back broke the silence and people cheered and hollered at the couple.

They laughed, embarrassed but happy to be standing with each other.

People jumped when an alarm resounded throughout the park. A VI's warning voice spoke over the blaring noise.

_"Noxious gas detected. Evacuate immediately. This is not a drill."_

The voice repeated several times before people registered what was going on. The guards helped rush people out, heading for the exit.

"Shepard, we need to-"

"No." He held tightly to her hands, not moving. "It's okay."

She eyed him questioningly but stayed with him. He was watching her intently, as though the whole chaotic scene after the bull ride never happened.

The entire room was quiet and -almost- deserted when Shepard looked over her shoulder.

She turned.

He was leaning against a wooden post like some lone ranger in an old human vid, arms and legs crossed, head bowed. He looked up, familiar blue tattoos covered his face.

"Shepard. Tali."

It was Garrus.


	7. Turian Style

_**Title says it all.**_

* * *

The turian unfolded his arms as Tali rammed into him, her helmet smacking against his armor. He returned with a warm, brotherly hug.

"Garrus, it's so good to see you!"

"And you, Tali."

Shepard stepped forward. The two comrades grasped forearms and gave a one-arm hug.

"Thanks for that joyride on the bull."

"I've told you before, Shepard. You do well on your own, but you need me for style."

"Did you set off the alarms for the whole building?"

"No, just the human block. I had to keep everyone away from you before Tali hurt somebody."

"I almost did," Tali mused.

Garrus moved further into the saloon and picked up the white cowboy hat that fell off Shepard's head. The couple saw a full armament of weapons on his back.

"So, why are you here, Garrus? I figured the Council would have something for you to do."

Garrus set the hat on top of his head.

"I'm here as your personal bodyguard," he drawled. He looked at the couple and the hat slipped off.

"That's funny, Garrus. But really, what's your assignment?"

"That _is _the assignment." The turian picked up the hat again and tried different ways of putting it on his head, even hanging it off of his fringe. "Can you believe it? After all these years I finally become a Spectre, and I'm stuck doing the same damn thing I've been doing since I met you." The only way the hat would fit on his head was low over his forehead, but his vision was obscured.

"You've been keeping an eye on us?" Tali asked nervously.

"Of course not." He was looking intently at the hat in his hands. "If you two can't take care of yourselves by now, there's not much I can do for you. I just decided to take a break from harassing the local mercenaries and make sure you weren't getting into trouble without me."

Garrus gripped the sides of the cowboy hat in both hands and held it aloft, slanted forward slightly, at the back of his head. With a rip he thrust it onto his scalp, fringe poking out the back. Then he whipped out his sniper rifle, smoothly unfolding it as he brought the scope to his eye.

"How do I look?"

...

The group made their way across the park, now empty because of the alarms. The turian was reluctant to 'intrude further' on their honeymoon, but Shepard and Tali wouldn't hear it. They decided to go to the turian block, where Shepard's identity hadn't been found out yet.

"Many turian games are surprisingly similar to humans, if less child-friendly at times," Garrus explained as they entered the large, vacant elevator. Shepard's jacket and N7 hat were back in place. Tali held his hand while they listened to their friend. "My people are more strict about public service, military order, that sort of thing."

It came as a surprise, then, when the doors of the elevator slid open, and they got their first look at the turian's park.

Tali's helmet tilted. "Military order, you said?"

Strings crisscrossed high overhead in a wide checkered pattern, off of which hung a mesh of colorful decorations ranging from leafy flora to stick ornaments to objects a lot like human piñatas. In the more open spaces of the park, torches were set up in a ritualistic pattern and the artificial lighting was dimmed for a nighttime appearance.

Turians were garbed in ancient robes wearing amulets adorned with fierce predator-like teeth and head dresses of spiky feathers. Some were dancing wildly around while others held spears and stood in stoic silence. Their faces and bodies were tattooed in a beautiful mosaic of colors and designs.

Shepard and Tali looked at Garrus. His mandibles were spread wide and he seemed just as awestruck as they were. Then the appendages folded in and he relaxed.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot." He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "_Rosh'nthar_. It's an old, popular turian holiday. We spend three days reconnecting with the spirits, sometimes communing with them for guidance and inspiration. Usually we don't get this... energetic about it."

They moved through the jaw-dropping displays. While some turians danced, others performed various tricks like juggling torches or exaggerated fights. The crowd was thick with multiple races.

"Hey turian! Nice hat!"

Like the crack of a whip, Garrus snapped around to find a pair of krogan pointing at him, rumbling guffaws coming from them. He silently motioned for Shepard and Tali to wait and walked over to the giants.

It was unclear exactly what made the krogan quiet down. Maybe it was the purposeful, unhesitating stride, the glint of dark eyes behind a brutally scarred face, or the armory sticking out from his back. Perhaps it was a combination of the whole armored turian closing in that made the krogan step back.

"You have a problem with my hat?"

One of the krogan grunted, recollecting his courage. "Maybe we do."

The other krogan glanced warily at his partner but stepped forward nonetheless. "Yeah. We do."

Garrus pulled out his Spectre badge.

"How about now?"

The krogan stared intently at the badge before their eyes widened.

"I reckon you two should find smaller fish to fry."

"Err, yeah. We'll go find some fish."

Shepard and Tali were grinning as they listened to the exchange.

"I think Garrus has been watching too many human vids," said Tali.

"Note to self," Shepard began. "Do not insult Garrus's hat."

...

Continuing their stroll, they passed by a large crowd circled around a female turian.

Garrus stopped walking, eyes fixed on her. "Can we watch for a bit?"

"Sure." Shepard and Tali smiled at him.

The female turian held a long staff with one hand, horizontal and stretched out in front of her. Graceful and controlled, she spun the staff around her hand before tossing it high above her. At the top of the throw, the edges burst into flame and she reached out to catch it as it came back down. What followed next was a series of martial arts maneuvers that had her twisting and bending, flipping the staff all around. Her flexibility was astonishing.

She ended the routine with a flourish, sweeping the stick in an arc and dipping into a lunge. The crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically.

People dispersed, some went over to compliment her.

Shepard glanced at Garrus, understood the longing in his eyes. He nudged him in the side.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Garrus looked a bit startled by the suggestion. "Well, I don't really... I mean, it's not-"

"Vakarian! Is that you?"

The female turian strode over to him, eyes wide and green tattooed mandibles flared. She put a hand on Garrus's shoulder. "How've you been?" Her voice and posture made it obvious how excited she was to see him.

"Nylia. I'm... I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm on leave for a while. I heard about this whole party going on and decided I'd volunteer. What about you?"

"Just, err, looking around..."

Shepard leaned forward. "Garrus is here on Spectre business." Tali smirked behind her mask, thinking about how, just moments before, Garrus had stared down two krogan.

"Oh really? That's impressive! I should've known you'd join their ranks some day. You were always one of the best."

Garrus thanked his human friend with a flick of his eyes. "Yeah. But it's classified so I can't go in on the details."

"So... is that why you're wearing a hat?"

Horrified, Garrus's hand went to his head. He tried to tug it off, but it stuck to his fringe. "N-no it's, um... it's just this human tradition." _Why won't the damn thing come off_? "They r-ride this thing called a bull and-"

Nylia grabbed his arm and pulled it down. She looked him right in the eye and said, "I like it."

"Oh..." Garrus glanced down. Her fingers were still wrapped around his arm.

"Nylia! Hurry up, I don't want to miss the show!"

Nylia promptly dropped Garrus's arm and turned to the male turian waving at her from far away. "Coming!"

She turned back to Garrus, looking rather awkward. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Uh, sure." Garrus nodded. Nylia backed away, giving him a small wave before turning around and walking, a bit reluctantly, toward the other man.

Shepard waited several seconds after she disappeared. Then he grabbed the turian's shoulders and wrenched him around so they were face to face.

"What the hell was that, Garrus?"

"She's with someone else!"

"You're not going after her?"

"Going after...?"

Shepard started shaking the turian. "What? That idea doesn't cross species?"

Garrus grabbed the human's shoulders and shook back. "Don't give me lessons on turian relationships!"

"It looks like you need lessons!"

Tali burst out laughing, making both of the men look at her. "What?" they asked at the same time.

She tried to calm down. "It's just... you two..." She couldn't continue and simply gestured at them.

Their faces were centimeters away and they were holding each other in a death grip. They swiftly let go and stepped back. Shepard coughed and Garrus cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, Garrus."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You were helping me out."

Shepard raised a fist. "So we're good?"

Garrus nodded. "We're good."

Their fists bumped together.

"Come on, I want to show you two a ritual I think you'll like."

Garrus lead the way through the masses of decorations and alien spectators. He pretended not to notice as Shepard and Tali dropped back.

"Having fun?" Shepard asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

Tali leaned into him. "Of course I am. You're with me." She was rewarded with a smile.

They continued walking, holding each other close. Shepard heard Tali sigh, leaning into him. He felt the sway of her hips against his side. Her fingers crept under his jacket and trailed along his back.

His eyes flashed wickedly.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Starving." He rubbed her hip while his eyes told her exactly what he was starving for.

Tali's voice dropped seductively. "Well in that case..."

Garrus effectively shattered the moment when he called out, "There's food where we're going!"

...

He wasn't kidding. They rounded a corner to find long rows of tables filled completely with food for all races.

_I don't envy the cook_, thought Shepard.

The group grabbed their appropriate dishes, or tubes, and found another area where numerous campfires were set up with people sitting around them. The smoke from the fires drifted straight up and out of a venting system.

They found a low populated fire and sat down. Shepard and Tali sat cross-legged on the floor while Garrus, because of his spurs, sat on a kind of wooden stool.

They chatted for a while, catching up, remembering the 'good old days'. They laughed together while the gentle flames bathed them in a golden light.

"You said this was a ritual, Garrus?" Tali asked.

"It's called _rigut_. I said before that we spend the holiday reconnecting with the spirits. Everyone here is eating, hanging out, enjoying themselves. There is a spirit encompassing all of us that reflects that. Many turians believe you can converse with a spirit to reconnect with them. But sometimes it's just as simple as what we're doing. Sitting together, talking."

Nobody could deny that there was some kind of bond between the three of them. Moments like this were extremely rare. What they were doing now was a luxury, a gift.

"There's even a spirit reflecting what's between you two." Garrus gestured at them.

Shepard and Tali smiled at each other, hands held tightly. Garrus watched his friends, happy for them.

He got an idea.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back."

"We'll be here, Garrus."

"Yeah..."

The couple continued staring at each other, oblivious to how much time had passed when a turian's shadow fell over them. And it wasn't Garrus.

While most of the turians who were dressed up looked impressive, this individual's garb was a bit overdone. It made Shepard think of a shaman. Or a clown.

"Hello there! I spoke with a friend of yours. He says you wish to reconnect with your love."

Shepard felt Tali shake a little with silent laughter. "Actually, I think we're okay."

"Hah, that's what they all say." The turian moved behind them. "Sit facing each other. Don't worry, it's not that difficult."

Deciding to play along, the two turned as instructed, legs still crossed. Shepard grabbed Tali's calves and pulled her closer.

"Hold each other's hands. Yes, like that. You two are naturals. Now close your eyes and just listen to the prayer."

He knelt beside them, appearing more calm and serene as he did so.

The shaman began a soft chant in an old turian dialect. Shepard and Tali squeezed each other's hands, thumbs rubbing gently. The warm crackle of the fire and the quiet rumble of words laced around them. Their thoughts wandered...

_I feel his hands on me. Gentle against my sensitive skin, soft lips firm against mine. My hands run over his hard body and he shudders from my touch..._

_She holds me tight against her, whispering words of love in my ear. Nothing compares to the way she moves with me. I hear her cry out and I want to give her more... _

The chanting stopped. Their eyes opened of their own accord, searching for each other. Shepard brought both hands behind Tali's head, leaning close so their foreheads touched.

"Tali... I..."

Her hands ran along his arms. "I know, John."

The turian shaman watched them, pleased with his work. He fumbled with the pockets of his robe, producing two small containers.

"Here."

It took them a minute to look away from each other.

"What is it?"

"Face paint. We all know everyone wants to look like a turian. Tattoos are about as close as you'll get, though."

"Is this part of the ritual?" Tali asked.

The turian set the objects down beside them. "Could be." He stood up and walked away.

They each picked one up. One was red paint while the other was white.

Tali eagerly opened the red container. "Let me paint your face."

Shepard chuckled softly and tilted his hat up. "Okay."

He leaned forward as she dabbed a gloved finger in red. She carefully brought it to his face. Her first thought was to outline the features that she loved most, but then she'd have to coat every inch of him. She drew lines along the sides of his nose, his cheekbones.

"Stop smiling. It's harder to draw."

"Sorry." Shepard bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes. The feel of her finger, even gloved, rubbing all over his face was very soothing. He listened to her soft breathing.

When Tali was done she observed her work and was happy with it.

"My turn." Shepard picked up the white paint.

He was nothing if not gentle when he brought his finger to her mask. He outlined the visor. Drew small, curved lines over her eyes.

Tali watched his face while his hand moved over her. His eyes were so intense, so focused. Like painting her mask was something of great importance. She placed her hands on his calves and squeezed.

His eyes flicked to hers, his lips tilted up on one side.

"What?"

She sighed.

"Nothing..."

...

When Garrus didn't return they decided to get up and look for him. It wasn't long before they found him.

A hanar had three of its tentacles wrapped around the turian's arm, who was looking incredibly flustered. Garrus spotted his friends, mumbled something to the hanar and quickly sped toward the two.

"You alright there, Garrus?"

"I, uh... I think I was just hit on by a hanar." Garrus glanced over his shoulder and the hanar waved at him, two tentacles gliding through the air.

Tali snorted, covering the flashing light of her helmet with one hand as her shoulders shook.

"Wow, Garrus. I didn't know you had it in you. Did you get her name?"

"Said it was Dayna-W-wait. I didn't mean that. She was the one... err, there are she-hanar, right?" He gave his friends a worried look and received only blank stares. "_She_." he said firmly, "Came on to _me_."

Shepard fought a smile. "We believe you, Garrus."

The turian sighed, running a hand over his face. "Let's go. There's more I want to show you. Nice tattoos, by the way."

Shepard and Tali, holding hands, fell in step with Garrus. Though the streets were crowded, the heavily armed turian was given a wide berth, allowing them to walk with more freedom.

"Did you find Nylia?" asked Shepard.

"How did you...? Uh, yeah I did. We talked for a bit, but she's in a whole group from the military. The one she's with wasn't real happy to see me. It was time to find you guys anyway." He said the last bit with a shrug.

Shepard knew his friend well enough to know it wasn't the other turian that he was scared of.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure... It's been a while since we've seen each other, you know?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm surprised she never mentioned you, Shepard. Most turians do when they find out who I am."

"Isn't it obvious?" Both men looked at Tali. "It's because she wants _you_, Garrus."

That brought a turian smile to his face. He pulled the cowboy hat from his head, thinking quietly as he fingered the holes made by his fringe.

Shepard hit him lightly on the back. "Come on. I want to see how turian games compare to humans."

...

While one half of the park was celebrating _Rosh'nthar_, the other half was still running normally. The first game they tried was a little like bumper cars. Through the use of mass effect fields, the eggshell-shaped cars were able to fly around a boxed-in arena. When the cars hit, they'd spin away, bouncing off the walls until the person inside was able get control again. Shepard picked a red car, Tali purple, and Garrus blue.

The trio couldn't figure out who they wanted to harass the most. Sometimes Shepard and Tali would play with each other and sometimes they'd gang up on Garrus, who happened to be exceptionally good.

The turian was gliding smoothly along the outside, being tailed by Shepard and Tali, when someone pulled up beside him. He casually glanced over to find a pink car. It was Dayna the hanar. It's long tentacles lifted up, bending together to make a heart shape at Garrus.

The shocked turian jerked on the wheel, only to bounce off the wall and back into the hanar's car. Shepard and Tali swerved to get out of the way. After the hectic clash had settled, they saw Garrus park his car and dash out.

They found him hiding inside a tent.

"Something in there need calibrating, Garrus?"

The turian ignored him. "Did you see her?"

"Who?"

_"The hanar." _He said it in a whisper. "I think she's following me."

"Garrus, after all this time I never thought a hanar would get to you."

"Don't you remember what Zaeed said about them?"

"Zaeed said a lot of things."

"Are you two finished?" Tali's arms were crossed. "I want to play some more games. That last one was fun."

...

Laser tag. Somehow it didn't surprise Shepard that turians would have a game like this. Along with a large group of other players, they strapped on a green-lit vest and picked up plastic guns that shot harmless beams of light with a pathetic '_pew pew'_ sound. Garrus was relieved to see that none of the players were hanars.

They were the dominating force on the field right from the start, moving through the dimly lit corridors with way more military precision than the game called for. Soon it was just the three of them in a fierce free-for-all.

Garrus swung out from his cover and fired at Tali. The beam connected with the vest, changing the light from green to yellow. She returned fire and managed to get out of sight before he finished her off.

"Hey Tali. I think we should continue that conversation we had in the elevators."

"No." She rolled from cover, trying to get closer. Lights flashed around her, but she made it through without a scratch.

"Aw, come on. Tell me about life on your newly reacquired home planet."

"This conversation is over." She fired at him when his head poked out, missed.

"How is your immune system adapting?"

"I have a... plastic pistol thing."

Garrus was about to reply when a beam passed right by his head, the direction from which meant he was completely open for another shot. He tried to pull back but Tali was already on him, firing a barrage of lights.

His vest quickly switched to red as the beams hit their target. Garrus sat down, defeated. Tali stood triumphantly over him.

"Maybe we'll talk later," she said smugly.

"Can't say I'm sorry to be out."

"Why's that?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Now you have to fight _him_."

As if on cue, several shots were fired, whizzing over Tali's head. She crouched and rolled to the side. She peaked around the corner and saw her husband standing in full view. He winked at her.

Tali popped off a few beams, which he dodged easily. She hid again, a light flashed by.

"Don't tell me you're losing your touch, honey."

"Why, of course not, _darling_," she purred.

Tali rolled out, bringing her gun up. But he was nowhere to be seen. She cautiously moved forward, seeing flashes here and there. He was drawing her deeper into the arena.

A beam hit a post nearby and she ducked behind low cover.

"Maybe it's _your_ touch you should be worried about."

"Oh, I assure you." His voice was very close. "It's not _my_ touch I'm thinking about."

Tali felt a brush on her arm, felt her breath catch even as she turned to it. A blur of green light and he was gone.

Instead of following him, Tali moved off at an angle.

"I admit, I've been distracted this whole game."

Tali didn't respond as it would give away her position.

"I always seem to be looking for your eyes."

She heard footsteps and hid, saw him sneak by. She couldn't get a clear shot off so she carefully moved around the side.

"I've been following your every step. You're quite graceful. And that suit looks damn good on you."

He was sliding along the wall, looking away from her. Raising her gun, she fired a quick succession of shots.

But somehow he'd known she was there and only one shot hit him as he slipped around a corner. She ran at him, not wanting to miss her chance. She rounded the corner, already firing her weapon.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against a hard frame.

"Got you," he said quietly.

Tali dropped the gun and overlapped his arms with hers.

"You did. What will you do with me?"

"Hmm." He turned her and pressed her against a wall. He captured her wrists and trapped them on either side of her head. "I think I'll make you my prisoner."

He leaned against her and watched her eyes close as their bodies pressed together.

"How long will you keep me?" Her voice was a whisper.

His hands ran down her arms, her sides, and rested on her hips. She released a soft moan, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Forever."

...

When they left the game, they found-

"Garrus!"

"Shepard! Tali! Get this thing off me!"

Garrus was staggering all over the place, tugging frantically at the pink tentacles wrapped around him.

"This one wishes to share its soul name with you."

They hurried over to their friend. A chaotic and hysterical struggle ensued, resulting in Shepard pulling the 'body' of the hanar from Garrus's back while Tali pulled on the turian's hands in the opposite direction.

"Gah! It's in my eyes!"

"This one is not being unreasonable."

Tali saw where its tentacles were headed. "Garrus! It wants the hat! You have to get rid of the hat!"

"What? No!"

"Damnit, Garrus!"

Shepard felt the hanar tense at the expletive.

"This one does not appreciate your use of the Enkindler's gift."

Rolling his eyes, Shepard ripped the hat off and stuffed it on the hanar's 'head'. As soon as the hanar's grip loosened he pulled the jellyfish off of Garrus. He was going to toss it aside but had a better idea.

"Always wanted to do this..."

Shepard set himself up, then made a running start, dropped the hanar to his foot and punted it. The hard sweep of his leg sent the hanar soaring through the air.

"Enkindle _that!_"

Tali held a hand over eyes, as though shielding them from the sun, and watched it fly. "I'd say that's a good twenty yards, John."

"It was flat."

Garrus was exasperated. "My hat... What?... Why did it...?"

Shepard and Tali looked at each other. Then back at Garrus.

Together they raised their hands, making a chopping motion as they said, "Because it's a big, stupid jellyfish."

...

Deciding to take a break from their games, the group found themselves inside a large tent that was serving drinks. They sat down at an empty table.

The three were laughing about the hanar incident when Nylia walked in. Shepard and Tali exchanged knowing looks as Garrus watched the female turian approach the drink stand.

Tali lightly kicked him in the leg. "Go on, Garrus. Show us what you're made of."

Shepard leaned on the table. "If you don't I'll never let you live that hanar thing down."

Garrus's fingers drummed lightly on the table, a rhythmic double-tap. His mandibles twitched with indecision.

"Eyes off, runt."

It was Nylia's boyfriend. He strolled by with five other turians, glaring at Garrus as they passed. One of them bumped into his shoulder.

"What did he just call you?"

"I don't think you should take that, Garrus."

Garrus barely heard his friends, his focus so intent on Nylia.

_It's because she wants _you_, Garrus._

He stood up and started removing his weapons, placing them on the table.

"Shepard. Let me give you a lesson on relationships. Turian style."

"Go get'em, partner."

Shepard rested an arm on the back of Tali's chair as Garrus walked away, a swagger in his step.

"Think he'll need backup?"

"Nope."

As Garrus approached, Nylia and the other turians turned to look at him.

Garrus growled. A rough, primitive sound that had nearly every female twisting around. Shepard could picture feathers ruffling along his neck. Nylia nearly came out of her chair until her boyfriend stepped between them, growling low.

The turian charged, swinging at Garrus with a right hook. Garrus ducked and punched him in the gut. The dazed turian hunched over with a grunt as Garrus grabbed his head with both hands and bashed his forehead into his face, then shoved him against his buddies.

"That all you got?"

The boyfriend growled, blue blood trickling down his face as he turned to his friends. "Don't just stand there. Get him!"

"Six versus one. Still not in your favor, but close."

The turians attacked the lone Spectre, swinging wildly. Garrus countered without mercy, grunts of pain following his blurred movements. Fringes were grabbed and wrenched, faces were pummeled to the breaking point, kicks landed solidly. Tables splintered and broke, glass crashed on the floor. Shepard and Tali sat calmly in their seats, sipping their drinks, making the appropriate oo's and aa's as turian bodies were tossed around them.

With one last punch to the boyfriend's face, all but Garrus was left standing. He was breathing evenly through his nostrils, still set in a fighting stance as the last of the adrenaline rush left his body. A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced over and looked into Nylia's green eyes.

"I see your reach has improved." Garrus smiled at her, heart thumping with victory.

...

At Nylia's suggestion, the group went to the asari park, which had a section at the top of the building. Night was falling and a fireworks display was about to start.

The top was a large, dome shape, open on the sides except for a glass shield. The couples spread out, taking separate places.

Shepard and Tali propped their elbows on the railing, arms touching.

They stood silently for a while, waiting for the sky to darken.

Tali shifted beside him and Shepard glanced at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tali looked up at him. "I think there's something wrong."

His eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?"

"It just doesn't feel right." She looked around her, as though trying to figure out what was bothering her. Then she looked at Shepard again, eyes lingering on his before traveling down to his arms. "Ah."

She grabbed his elbow and lifted it so she could duck under his arm. Shepard stepped back as she moved between him and the railing, pulling his arms around her.

"That's better."

He chuckled softly, hugging her close. A gentle crack signaled the first of the fireworks.

Large and small flares sparkled before their eyes, popping and snapping. A rainbow of colors flashed in the night sky. It could have gone on for minutes or hours. Days even. Time was not important to them. Not anymore.

Eventually Shepard bent his head to the side of Tali's helmet.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

"Okay."

They found Garrus and Nylia talking quietly to each other. Garrus spotted them and they walked over.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. It was great seeing you, Garrus."

"Likewise. Maybe we can catch up again sometime."

"Looking forward to it."

They waved goodbye, turning to leave.

"Oh, Shepard. If you need anything..."

"I know."

...

They removed their wrist bands as they left through the gate. Shepard's hands were in his pockets and Tali's arm linked with his. The air chilled his nose and his breath was foggy.

"Tali are you co... never mind."

Tali smiled. "The suit does have its advantages."

"Maybe you can warm me up when we get back?"

She laughed at him. "I think you're forgetting something, John." She pulled his N7 hat off and fit it over her hood.

"I'm still the commander."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**No hanar were harmed in the writing of this chapter. **_

_**Garrus is a sexy beast. **_

_**And I think it's time our married couple had some romance! **_


	8. Your Wish Is My Command

_**I would like to thank you for reading, reviewing, laughing with/at me. I'd bake you some cookies, but I don't know where you live. And I can't bake anyway... so... yeah...**_

_**Ahem. **__**Moving on!**_

After being dropped off at the hotel by Valeesha, the couple headed straight for the elevator. Though they walked side by side, there was a foot of space between them. They neither looked nor spoke to each other as they passed through the lobby. It wasn't until they were inside the elevator that Shepard finally opened his mouth.

"Commander Tali, explain to me again the purpose of Operation Hands Off."

Tali snickered. "We're going to make it past the decontamination room this time. And we're going to take a shower, that we both probably need, like controlled, civilized people _before_ we go to the bedroom."

"We're also married people. Can't we at least shower together?"

"No." _Because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you._

With a heavy sigh, Shepard stood at ease, hands clasped behind his back and feet spread slightly. For the first half of the ride they were able to stare straight ahead, but their willpower was weakening faster than the lift's speed. They hadn't kissed or felt each other's skin all day.

Tali groaned. "Why did we pick the room with the longest elevator ride?"

"Having second thoughts, Commander?"

Tali glared at him. Or she tried to. Shepard could feel her glowing eyes drawing lines of fire over him, and he was surprised that steam wasn't pouring off and suffocating them in the small space. That would at least explain why it was difficult to breathe.

At last the doors slid open and they quickly moved to the next room, looking a bit ridiculous as they attempted not to brush against each other while moving through the doorway.

They took their places side by side again. Shepard inhaled deeply before adopting his relaxed stance as the decontamination cycle started.

"You don't have to do that," Tali said.

"It's either this or... this." Shepard turned toward her and leaned back against the wall. With one leg bent and arms crossed, he closed his eyes. Then he bowed his head and his eyes slid open, looking at her from beneath his brows. The intensity of his dark gaze rippled through her like a biotic shockwave. It was a wonder she was able to stay on her feet.

He blinked slowly, tilting his head as his eyes traveled down.

Her voice shook. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

_Stop undressing me with your eyes._ The words lodged in her throat as his eyes came back to hers. He bit on his lower lip. His eyes begging 'come-hither'.

Tali took an involuntary step toward him. His legs shifted and her eyes drifted down...

_"Decontamination complete."_

With a groan, she whirled toward the door, immediately heading to the bathroom. She could feel him behind her, hear the soft pounding of his feet right at her heels.

She gasped, veering to the right of the door. She tore her mask off, chucked it aside, twisted, and his body crushed her against the wall. The exotic smell of his leather jacket hit her nose, mixing with his masculine scent. Shepard's hands slid over the curve of her back and her breasts ached as they pressed against his chest.

His head bent over her. "This wasn't the plan."

"Kiss me, damn it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before the words were fully out, his open mouth fell down on hers for a bruising kiss. His hands slipped under her purple hood to cradle her head while her hands searched under his jacket, sliding up to his shoulders.

Their nerves sizzled, eager for the sensations as though they'd been deprived of it for years instead of a single day. Heat built inside them, burning wherever they touched. His fingers stroked her face, her hands rubbed his muscles.

Tali clutched his shirt before pushing away.

"Shower," she gasped.

She made a break for the door, but Shepard grabbed her and dragged her back for another kiss.

"You smell great," he said as he planted a hand on the wall to block her.

Her fingers laced around his neck, taking a longing suck before twisting her head away. His face was pressed so close that his wet lips dragged along her cheek.

_You're the commander_, she reminded herself. She could order him to stop, to step away. But she was still trying to find a reason why.

"John..." Tali had to pause for breath, but her thoughts fractured when his leg nudged between hers. His hot breath rushed over her face, his scent wrestled with her resistance. "I'm... I'm not going through another f-frantic struggle to rip my suit off."

"I can take it off slowly." His lips trailed over her jaw. He nibbled on her ear. _She felt so good._

Shepard lost his train of thought when her mouth closed over his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. His eyes shut as her tongue slipped down and dipped beneath his shirt. He heard her moan.

"Keelah..."

And then he felt cold. _Why was it-_

BAM!

His eyes shot open and he was staring at the wall. Looking over he found the bathroom door to be closed and a soft click signaled the lock was engaged. He heard a muffled thud and could picture her slumped against the door.

A smile tugged at his lips and he let it spread. He rested his forehead against the wall, thinking of her even as he tried to catch his breath.

...

He'd considered sitting in a chair on the far side of the room while he waited for her, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from the door.

He regretted the decision as soon as she came out.

Wrapped only in a white robe, her eyes sought his. Her bare hand reached out to close his gaping jaw, then trailed her fingers down his arm, lingering over his bicep as she brushed past to the bedroom. Her wide hips swayed, drawing his eyes. Shepard swallowed before his jaw went slack again. When she reached the doorway, she glanced back, a soft, seductive smile on her lips. Her hand trailed along the wall, disappearing around the doorframe.

Less than five minutes later he followed after her, a mere towel wrapped around his waist, his mind still clogged with images of her, the promise of her smile. He came to a halt just inside.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed. Her diamond eyes shone clearly in the darkness. The white petals of the flower glowed above her head, still as beautiful as the day he'd seen it.

He looked back down at her. _More beautiful_.

"Come here," she said quietly.

He obeyed, moving to stand before her. He could see her better now, hands placed on the bed on either side of her, eyes traveling lazily over him. The towel lifted toward her and she smiled a little.

"Closer."

Her fingers curled on the bed as he did so, his toes nearly overlapping hers. Her eyes were level with his navel.

A visible shudder coursed through him when her fingers closed around his waist, just above the towel. They ran up to his ribs, sliding to his back and down. Tali loved the feel of his skin. She placed a kiss to the left of his navel. Then to the right.

"Is this an inspection?" he asked thickly.

Her fingers dipped under the towel.

"Something like that." Her voice was as soft as her touch.

Her fingers trailed around until they found the tucked-in edge of the towel. She pulled it out. And let it drop.

The faint rush as it fell to the floor sounded like the air as it was sucked out of her lungs.

"Tali..."

Hearing and seeing how much he wanted her made her wet. Her skin tingled and her lips were moist. She shifted closer, her robe parting as her knees brushed the outside of his legs. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her slim shoulders, felt them dig into the robe.

Her hands flattened over his stomach and glided over the muscles that led down to him. All six fingertips touched the base of his sex, her small hands cupped around the shaft. They slid gently along his length. His grip on her shoulders gradually increased, his hips swayed toward her until her fingers reached the tip. Then she held him tenderly with one hand.

"John..." Her fingers curled around him.

"It might sound silly to say this now, but..." Her hand moved back down, rubbing him.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." Her fingers reached his body and trailed lightly down his testicles.

"_Tali_..." he rasped. He was losing himself in her words, her gentle touch.

Her love.

Tali's hands grabbed his hips. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his stomach, dipping her tongue into his navel. Another kiss slightly below that. Her hands slid to his thighs.

Shepard groaned as her breath drifted down his body and his head drooped, watching her with heavy lidded eyes.

She kissed him, felt him move against her lips. A kiss further down, gliding along his shaft before her sweet lips paused to caress. His hands bit into her shoulders, his breath hissed through his teeth. She reached the tip. Her tongue flicked out and he gasped.

He groped for the belt of her robe, tearing it apart. He tugged it off, wrapped an arm around her and dragged her up onto the bed. He rested fully on top of her, moaning as her soft curves fit against him. Her arms laced around his neck. She wiggled slightly, a whispered cry coming from her.

A hint of a smile mixed with the desire in his eyes.

"Orders?" he asked huskily.

She felt him hot against her thigh. She pressed her face into his neck.

"Just love me."

His hand reached down, guiding himself to her. He nudged inside, her knees raised to cradle him. One smooth stroke and he was buried completely, stretching her around him. Her breath released with a harsh gasp against his throat.

Their hips separated, his erection barely leaving her before thrusting back, jolting their bodies with a hunger for more.

Lips seized each other, their movements erratic as they tore at the sheets, grasped at the other's skin. They whimpered and moaned, lips clinging until all they could manage to control was the unsteady thrusting of their hips. Breath shuddered through their lungs, their bodies jerked. Pleasure clutched at them, spiraled through their nerves, lacing around their pumping hearts before flaring across every inch of their burning skin.

All they needed, all they wanted, was heard in the breath of the other as they cried out. Was felt as they fell into their lover's arms.


	9. Love Lessons

_**Yes I'm still alive. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It just wasn't turning out the way I wanted, and still isn't, but I feel I need to move on with the story. I hope it's still fun to read, anyway. **_

_**I'm also really sorry for eating the last chocolate chip cookie... but you probably don't care about that.**_

* * *

Shepard woke slowly, regaining consciousness without opening his eyes. He was laying on his stomach, feeling incredibly relaxed and content.

There was just one major problem he found as his arm stretched across the bed.

"Tali," he grumbled, voice slightly muffled because his face was pressed into the mattress.

He heard movement in the room.

"Hm?"

"Get back here."

"That's no way to talk to your commander," she teased.

Nevertheless, he could hear the welcoming padding of her feet as she approached his side of the bed. He turned his face toward her and opened his eyes.

She was kneeling beside the bed, her face less than a foot away. She blinked, two shining stars winking at him. He could not think of waking to anything more wonderful. It stole his breath away.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey."

Tali smiled at him. She rested the side of her face on the bed so her head was positioned like his and placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing his skin. His eyes closed briefly, making a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"Is it morning already?"

"No. You were snoring and it woke me up. Then, when I realized I still had some time left to order you around, I wanted to try something. But I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"I'm sorry." He was going to say more, that she shouldn't be afraid to wake him, but her hand was lulling him back to sleep. She touched his face, trailed over his brow, down his nose, over his lips. She touched him like no one else could. Like feeling his skin was a rare gift.

"What did you want to try?"

"I wanted you to teach me how to swim. I even ordered swimsuits from the hotel. See?"

Tali stepped back and showed him the purple swimsuit she was wearing. The top piece was a tankini that fit snugly around her thin midsection. The bottom half had a short skirt wrap flaring over her hips.

"You look good, honey."

"Thanks, Jo-"

"Good enough to eat!" Shepard lunged across the bed, swiping at Tali. But she managed to skip away, laughing as he nearly fell off the bed.

"If you're awake enough for that, you're awake enough for swimming! Now get up!"

Shepard grumbled as he did so. Once his feet were on the floor, a pair of swimming trunks were thrown at him.

"I got those for you."

He held them up. They were all white except for wide red stripes on the outside of the legs.

"Thanks, I like it." Tali hid a smile of satisfaction as he put them on.

Proper clothing in place, Tali grabbed Shepard's hand and practically skipped towards the door. _She was going to learn to swim!_

"Wait, Tali. You forgot something."

"Forgot wh-" A tug on her arm caught her in midstride, causing her to spin around. Shepard bent his head and she ran smack into his lips.

He rubbed his mouth across hers, nibbling lightly before lifting his head.

"That."

Tali's eyes were closed, eyebrows lifted as though stuck in shock.

"Tali?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?"

"Oh... oh right." She shook her head slightly.

Shepard gave her a teasing smile. "Did I catch my commander off-guard?"

"N-no, of course not." Tali was about to step back, but Shepard caught her face in his hands.

"Then let me try again."

He kissed her until they both forgot everything except for the press of the other's lips.

...

"Get in. I want to watch you swim."

"I'm a little rusty," Shepard said as he hopped into the pool. He dipped under the water and shoved away from the wall. Tali watched him cut through the clear liquid as she entered the shallow end.

The cool water enveloped her feet. She had to tear her eyes away from Shepard so she could watch it rise to her calves as she moved deeper, fascinated by how the water distorted the appearance of her feet. It wasn't like she'd never seen the effects of water before, but seeing it affect her suit-less body was rather enthralling. It was something that had never seemed possible earlier in her life.

Deeper she went, feeling the water rise along her skin. When it reached her shoulders she stopped and held her hands out, observing how her fingers seemed to move with the ripples of the pool.

Tali smiled, filled with an almost childish joy. She looked up. "John this is... John?" Her smile disappeared. The deeper end of the pool was completely empty.

Hands grabbed her ankles. Shoulders connected with the back of her thighs, and she shrieked with laughter as Shepard thrust her out of the water. She clutched his head to keep from falling off.

"SSV Shepard ready for launch, Commander."

Tali could hardly catch her breath. _Keelah she loved him! _

She pointed and used his head to steer him around the shallow end of the pool. He followed her instructions, obediently trotting through the water.

"I think we're under attack, Commander."

"From wha-?" Several splashes hit her. "Ah!"

Shepard was using an arm to throw water at Tali. "We've taken damage!" He made a sharp turn toward the deep end and Tali nearly lost her grip.

"Engines are failing!"

Tali was gasping for air. "Prepare for emergency landing!"

Shepard leaped off his feet, leaning forward, and sent both of them crashing into the water.

Tali's ears were flooded, a strange silence cutting of the splashing water. She hardly had a second to register what to do when an arm grabbed her and her head was raised above the water. She sucked in air and clutched at the arm as it pulled her back against a hard frame.

"Shh. It's okay, I got you." He held her tightly, warm breath at her ear, muscles flexing behind her as he kept them afloat. Calm, reassuring. Safe.

Her breathing relaxed. She could always feel safe with him.

"Here, move your arms like mine. Use it to push against the water."

Shepard held her as she practiced, gradually lessening his grip until she could use her arms and legs to keep herself up. He maneuvered around in front of her.

"Can you hold your head underwater?"

"I think so."

Tali allowed herself to sink, dunking her head fully, letting the water caress her face before pushing back up, enjoying the refreshing feeling as it trickled down her skin.

"Can't hold your breath very long, can you?" Shepard said teasingly.

"I bet I can hold my breath longer than you."

He flashed a smile at her. "You're on."

Tali shut her eyes and the wonderful liquid embraced her once again, the silence comforting. She moved her arms gently, feeling in control. She could stay like this forever, hold her breath as long as-

Something brushed against her lips. Startled, she tried to push away but her hands bumped into Shepard's chest. His fingers lightly touched her face before his mouth returned to hers.

Tali suddenly felt like she was suffocating and tried to breath, forgetting she was underwater. She thrust herself up, choking.

"Sorry." Shepard was above the water again.

"It's...it's okay. You just surprised me."

After catching her breath she grabbed Shepard by the shoulders, eyes challenging his. "Let's try that again."

They dipped under the water and Tali immediately sought his lips.

What started as an innocent kiss quickly escalated until they were devouring the other's mouth. She clung to him, not wanting to stop, wanting to savor every precious second. Bubbles escaped from their nostrils, their lungs screamed at them. They held on a moment longer before surging out of the water, gasping for air.

Tali ran her arms around Shepard's torso and rested her head on his shoulder. Held him until her lungs were sated.

"We'll... we'll call it a draw," Shepard panted.

Tali smiled and laughed softly. She was too happy to hold it in.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

...

Shepard continued the lessons by showing Tali different swimming styles, such as the front crawl and breaststroke. He swam beside her, gently coaching and encouraging her, ready to grab her if she started to struggle. She never did, however, so he had to find other reasons to touch her.

"John! That is not helping me swim."

"I thought it would make you go faster."

Tali threw a handful of water at him. Shepard dove under, coming up several yards away from her.

"Think you can catch me?"

Tali darted after him, but he was a much more experienced swimmer and easily outdistanced her.

_My legs are stronger than his, I should be able to catch him easily._ She recalled his lessons, remembering the techniques. Instead of frantically lurching toward him, her limbs became more controlled, propelling her forward with greater speed.

She caught him against the side of the pool, smiling as she pecked him on the lips.

"Damn those wonderful legs of yours. And your form has really improved."

"I had a good teacher."

"Is that so?" An arm snaked around her waist, twisting her until her back was to the wall. With one hand, Shepard grabbed the ledge to help keep their chins over the water.

"Is there anything else you want to learn?"

Her hands slipped over his shoulders. "You have something in mind?"

Tali felt his free hand sneak under her swimsuit, fingers spreading over her back.

"Well it's good to know some first aid." He shifted so their bodies fit tight together. Their lips brushed; a teasing, feather-like touch. "Like, I don't know, CPR or something."

"Now that you mention it." Tali's fingers trailed along the nape of his neck. "I am feeling a little breathless."

Their lips touched again, eyes gliding shut to savor the soft caress. Water from the pool clung to Shepard's flesh and Tali sucked gently, mixing it with her own saliva. His nose pressed against her cheek and the air tickled her skin as he inhaled.

They pulled back leisurely, lingering. By the time they separated, their manner had transformed from teasing playfulness to dark desire. They paused, exchanging glances.

_Do you...?_

_Yes._

"Hold me a minute," Tali whispered. Shepard tightened his arm around her as she let go of him. She reached into the water, pulled the top half of her swimsuit off and tossed the garment over the ledge behind her. Her arms were around Shepard's neck and lips against his before hearing the heavy, wet slap as it hit the floor.

She sighed into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Shepard's hand flexed at her back before moving down to her thigh and slipped under the skirt wrap of her swimsuit.

Tali's hands splayed over his head, kissing him more feverishly until she broke away with a gasp.

"Does it feel okay?"

"You have to ask?"

Shepard kissed her shoulder, hiding a smile. "Well, my fingers are a little wrinkled."

He felt Tali shake against him, a soft chuckle coming from her as she buried her face in his neck. "Keelah. Only you could make me laugh right now."

The humor faded quickly. Tali shifted restlessly, her breasts rubbed against his chest, nipples more sensitive with every breath. Panting, she tried to kiss him. His lips, his face. Tried to release the pressure building inside her.

"Look at me," he said tenderly.

She did, knowing her face was wrought with pleasure, open and vulnerable.

"You look beautiful, Tali."

She stared directly into his eyes. Into his familiar, loving gaze. _She could always feel safe with him._

Shepard watched her face intently, saw the trust in her eyes right before her head tipped back. And the sweetest sound escaped her. She shuddered against him. Shepard felt his loins tighten, a muscle jumped in his jaw.

Her head lolled forward, eyes closed.

"John," she gasped.

Light kisses spread over her face. "I'm right here."

Their lips met. Their bodies shifted until he was there, hard and snug in the vee of her thighs. The swimsuits were the only barrier.

Tali moaned and ground her hips against him, feeling even more desperate for him after her climax, like she was empty without him.

Their heads slanted, several hot kisses led to their mouths sealing together. Tali's tongue pushed forward, stroking his cheek, flicking along his teeth until touching his tongue.

Shepard tried to hold onto the ledge even as he tried to caress her skin. His fingers slipped and they plunged into the deep.

The last of their clothing floated to the top, drifting leisurely in a storm of bubbles.

When they exploded from the pool, Shepard grabbed the ledge with shaky hands, Tali clung to him. They were gasping for air, for each other.

Their heated bodies were slowly cooled by the pool, their burning lungs doused with oxygen. Tali smiled as she lazily scooped water over her husband's shoulders.

"John."

"Hm?"

"I think we'll call that a draw, too."

* * *

_**Humor next time!**_


	10. The Getaway

_**Okay so maybe things got a little out of hand...**_

_**By the way, I've mirrored a particular movie in a few spots of this chapter. See if you can guess the movie. Hint: Starts with an 'M'...well, technically it starts with the word 'The' but that's not important.**_

* * *

Shepard leaned against the counter, a towel wrapped around his waist, and stared at the back of Tali's robe through the mirror. She was standing between him and the bathroom sink, carefully running an electric shaver under his chin.

"Like this?"

"Mmhmm."

Her fingers ran across the bristles on his face, sometimes trailed behind the bare path left by the razor. She wasn't really sure which texture she liked best.

"There." Tali set the razor down.

"Tali, you've only shaved half of my face."

"I know." Tali placed both hands on his cheeks and rubbed gently. One soft and smooth. The other rough and scratchy.

"No, I still can't decide."

"Decide wha-?" The bathroom lights flickered.

They were quiet for a while, but it didn't happen again.

"That was weird. Anyway, what were you doing?"

"I don't know which side I like better," Tali said, still running her hands over Shepard's face.

"Hmm..." Shepard grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. "Maybe I can help." He bent his head and rubbed his face against hers.

Tali laughed. "That tickles."

He ducked his head and rubbed his face along her neck.

"S-stop." Tali couldn't stop giggling. The nerves of her sensitive skin picked up on the slightest touch. She distantly registered her robe loosening.

"How about this?"

Her laughter was cut short. "N-no that... that's not ticklish."

The lights flickered again, but they didn't notice.

...

An asari sat alone in her office, watching the news and shaking her head.

"Goddess..."

Her omni-tool beeped, startling her. Someone was calling.

She answered quickly. "Did you get them?"

"No," came a deep voice. "Traffic is creating a few obstacles. Have they replied to your messages?"

"No, damnit. What the hell are they doing? Nevermind. Do you think you can reach them in time?"

"I don't think so, but I've been studying the layout of the hotel, and I have already found thirty-three flaws I can exploit."

"So you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"One more thing. Do you know how security is handling the situation?"

The asari stared into the news vid, into the chaos.

"They're overrun." She sighed. "Move quickly, those two could be in danger."

The line went dead before she'd finished.

...

Shepard had Tali pinned against the counter, bending her over it as he ravished her mouth.

Eventually a noise pierced through Shepard's senses and he lifted his head. "Do you hear that?"

Tali didn't hear _him_. She kissed his neck and ran her hands along his arms.

A small tremor vibrated from the counter through Shepard's arms. Tali stopped moving and he knew she felt it too.

Shepard took a deep breath and grabbed her wrists. "I think something's wrong." His instincts were nagging at him.

"I agree." _You've stopped kissing me and your towel is still on._ But she heard the urgency in his voice, felt the same uneasiness, and somehow managed to regain control of herself. "You'd better get dressed."

Tali readjusted her robe while Shepard put on his clothes. By the time they exited the bathroom, the noise and tremors in the floor had increased.

"I'll get my omni-tool and contact the hotel. Maybe they know what's going on."

Tali nodded and Shepard went into the bedroom. He could already hear the beeping that alerted him of a message. He picked up the small device and activated it.

"Tali!"

She bolted into the room. "What's wrong?" She saw him reading the message and hurried beside him.

"It's from Liara."

_-Your identity and location have been compromised. I'm sending an agent immediately. Reply as soon as you get this._

"You've got other messages." Shepard opened them.

-_Shepard are you getting this? Have you seen the news? Are you still at the hotel?_

_-Where are you Shepard? Is Tali with you? Answer me!_

_-Damnit, Shepard, if you don't reply soon I will flay you alive! WITH MY MIND!_

Shepard quickly sent a reply saying they were okay and still at the hotel.

"What was that all about?"

"She asked if we'd seen the news. Let's go turn it on."

"Wait, I think you should put your suit on."

...

Liara T'Soni allowed herself a sigh of relief. "I got their message. They're still in their room."

"Good. I've arrived at the hotel."

"I just hope it's not too late."

...

Tali and Shepard stared opened mouthed at the screen. An asari reporter stood in front of their hotel, where a huge crowd of people were pouring into the entrance, shoving and screaming as they fought their way inside. Cars were whizzing overhead, trying to find places to park. The reporter could barely be heard over the noise.

_"Hundreds, if not thousands of people of every known race have come here and more are swarming in by the minute. Nearly half of the hotel has been flooded. Medical personnel are standing by, but if anyone is getting trampled, it may be awhile before help can get to them. The hotel staff have tried blocking off stairways and shutting down the elevators, but people are still attempting to hack into them. I spoke with a hotel resident earlier and she said it was like an earthquake in there. _

_"Some are asking why. Why are all these people here? Believe it or not, it has been confirmed that Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, the very man who led us in the fight against the Reapers, is indeed staying on the top floor of this hotel and people desperately want to see him. We've discovered that he is, in fact, married to a quarian named Tali'Zorah."_

A picture of Shepard and Tali holding hands after he rode the bull popped up in the corner of the screen.

_"Our information tells us that Tali'Zorah actually served on the Normandy, the vessel that was commanded by Shepard. However, there is a lot of controversy over this surprising match and we'll be discussing this later today with-"_

Tali shut the monitor off. Shepard could've sworn she was shaking.

"Controversy... _surprising_ match... " It was all she could manage to say.

Shepard reached for Tali's arm. "Hey," he said softly.

Her helmet swiveled toward him, her glowing eyes easy to spot behind the purple mask.

"I love you."

Even through the suit he could feel the tension in her arm relax. She rested her hand over his.

"I love you too."

_Shepard hurried down the stairs as the quarian stood up from her cover. She was shaking with anger._

_"...knew I couldn't trust him..."_

_Shepard raised a hand as though to calm her. "Were you hurt in the fight?" he asked quickly._

_Her helmet swiveled toward him, her glowing eyes easy to spot behind the purple mask. Her stance relaxed._

_"I know how to look after myself..."_

"John?"

Shepard didn't answer her. "Déjà vu..." he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Déjà vu. It's what humans call a moment when we feel like we've seen or... experienced something before."

Tali nodded. "Some of my people believe that's a bad omen. What did you-?"

There was a loud pop and power went out, bathing the couple in darkness.

They stood still for a while. Shepard finally released his breath, didn't realize he'd been holding it, and let go of Tali's arm.

He shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing. See if you can open the windows. It's still light outside."

Tali brought up her omni-tool. She shook her head, confused. "They're locked down. I could easily override it but... John, I think someone is hacking into our room.

_Ding._

The couple twisted around and stared at the mini elevator. A red light was flashing, signaling something was being sent.

Shepard activated the nearby hologram. "It's got Loyalty's signature. Maybe Liara sent something."

"Or it could be from the agent she mentioned."

The elevator opened and a tray slid out with a large envelope resting on top. Shepard picked it up, ripped off the top, and emptied the contents into his hand. It was a headset.

Shepard glanced at Tali before fitting it to his ear and adjusted the mouthpiece. It started ringing a moment later.

_I didn't think that ringtone existed anymore..._

Tali tapped on her omni-tool and nodded at Shepard when she linked her helmet's radio with the device.

He answered it. "...Hello?"

"Shepard. Do you know who this is?"

"Thane!" The couple exchanged excited looks.

"Yes. I've been trying to get to you, but unfortunately we've run out of time. They're coming for you Shepard, and I don't know what they're going to do."

"Who's coming for me? You mean all those people trying to get into the hotel?"

"You have a balcony, correct? Go there and see for yourself."

"What, right now?"

"Yes, now. Be careful."

Shepard and Tali nervously entered the bar, where light shone through the glass encasing the balcony on the far side of the room. Tall, thin shadows broke the sun's gaze.

On the outside of the glass, staring into the penthouse, were three hanar. Their tentacles rippled slightly as they floated in midair.

Though completely shocked by what she was seeing, Tali couldn't help notice something else. "Er, John... why are they dressed like that?"

Black sunglasses rested atop the front pointed end of their 'body' around which a black tie was wrapped and hung in front of their tentacles. A coiled white wire hung down the side of their glasses.

_They're dressed like FBI agents_.

Before Shepard had time to say it out loud, their tentacles raised and nearly a dozen pistols were pointed at the couple.

"Holy shit!" Shepard shoved Tali out of the room, quickly following after her, as accelerated rounds peppered the window, cracking and shattering through the glass.

"I didn't know hanar could use guns!" Tali shouted over the noise.

The couple ran into the decontamination room and locked the doors.

"Thane, what's going on? What the hell do they want from me?"

"I don't know, but if you don't want to find out I suggest you get out of there." Though the drell spoke quickly, his voice was as calm and measured as ever.

"How?"

"I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say."

Shepard and Tali nodded to each other.

"Yeah, okay."

"We trust you, Thane."

"I've restored power to the elevator. Take it to the twenty-sixth floor. Hurry, they're almost through the door."

The couple hustled into the lift, but just as the doors were closing, a hanar burst from the decontamination room and joined them in the small space, separating Shepard and Tali on either side of it.

It raised its four guns at them.

Battle reflexes kicked in immediately. With a sweep of their legs, the guns were knocked aside. Tali threw a punch but the hanar ducked under it while simultaneously batting Shepard's arm aside with surprising speed and force.

"What the..."

Two tentacles hit him in the stomach, throwing him against the wall. With a grunt he sank to his knees.

"John!" The hanar turned to Tali, raising its 'fists'.

"This one apologizes for its aggressions and gives you an opportunity to say any last words."

"Just these: You _really_ shouldn't have done that!"

Tali jumped, rising so high in the air it could almost be watched in slow motion. She raised her arms above her head, bending her strong legs until they were level with the hanar's 'head'. With one powerful kick, the hanar flew over Shepard's head and smashed against the wall, its tentacles slapping beside it like a squashed spider. Tali landed on her feet as the pink glob slid to the floor beside her husband. It didn't move.

Tali helped Shepard get up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hanar aren't suppose to be able to move like that, right?"

She just shook her head, equally at a loss. They glanced at the limp jellyfish.

"Think it's dead?"

Shepard smirked. "You want me to check for a pulse?"

"Shepard, Tali. Do you read me?"

Shepard reached for his earpiece. "Loud and clear, Thane. What's going on?"

"Your fans are trying to hack into the elevator. There are too many for me to handle. I'm sorry."

Tali was already working on her omni-tool. "Don't worry, Thane. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

Shepard placed a hand on Tali's shoulder, who paused long enough to look at him.

"My wife is a quarian." He winked at her. "She can handle it."

Her eyes brightened and he wished he could see that priceless smile on her face.

...

The elevator rumbled as it continued its decent. Shepard and Tali each grabbed one of the hanar's pistols and checked the thermal clips.

Shepard put a finger to his headset. "Thane, are there any civilians on the floor we're going to."

"There are still rooms that are occupied."

"Then we'll have to do this without starting a fight. I don't want to risk getting someone caught in the middle."

"I agree and I will do my best to direct you away from them. These hanar are dangerous."

"Why are they so different?"

"Hanar are equipped with a contra-gravitic levitation pack that use mass effect fields so they can remain mobile outside of water.I assume these hanar are using an upgraded pack that allows their bodies to levitate higher and move at greater speeds. I can explain in more detail when we are under better circumstances."

"Right, we're almost to the twenty-sixth floor." The walls of the elevator shook and the couple could hear muffled screaming and yelling.

"Good. Keep the doors closed until I say it's clear. The hanar are patrolling the halls."

Tali pressed something on her omni-tool. "Why did you choose this floor, Thane?"

"Everything below it is covered with people trying to see Shepard. I don't believe they will make your escape any easier. I'm going to direct you to the twentieth floor. It's a docking bay for supply vessels."

"That's a lot of floors to get through with ninja hanar and crazed civilians wandering around," Shepard said sarcastically.

"In case you've forgotten, I was trained by the hanar."

The elevator stopped. Tali kept the doors closed while the two took positions on either side of the door, keeping their guns ready.

"Remember, do exactly as I say and be as quiet as possible. There is an empty room across the hall to the right."

"How do you know all this?" Shepard asked.

"We don't have time, Shepard." Thane paused. "Go, now."

Tali opened the door. To their left a hanar disappeared around a corner, leaving the hall empty as they made their way to the specified room. It was unlocked.

_Thane's work. He's nearby._ Shepard was comforted by the knowledge.

They hurried inside and closed the door.

Thane's response was immediate. "Good. Wait here a moment."

It felt like the people under them were pounding on the ceiling.

Shepard looked at Tali. "Are you worried?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Shepard snorted. "Yeah."

Tali wasn't finished. "If the hanar touch you, I'll jack their levitation packs and send them flying into orbit. If those people downstairs touch you, then Chiktikka is going to have a few words with them."

Shepard smiled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

He watched his wife's eyes travel all the way down to his toes and back up.

"Trust me, John," she purred. "You're never on my bad side."

Shepard took a step toward her when the headset buzzed.

His eyes locked with hers. "What is it, Thane?"

"There have been some... complications. Stay where you are until you hear from me."

"Copy that."

...

Thane jumped down a flight of stairs, spinning in midair to catch the hanar with his foot, sending it back upstairs. He landed safely on his feet and rolled to the side as another hanar hurtled toward him. Its tentacles whipped out.

Thane evaded the attack and found an opening. His fist connected with the hanar's 'nose', crunching into its glasses. He followed through with a strong uppercut to the 'chin', sending the hanar upward where it smashed into the staircase above. The hanar stuck to it momentarily and Thane rushed under before it dropped to the floor.

Thane hurried back up the stairs only to run face to jelly with the hanar he'd kicked. Behind him, the other hanar was closing in again.

A whirlwind of tentacles lashed out and he had to bend, stretch, and twist his torso to dodge the onslaught. The fight effectively ended when the hanar found their limbs completely tangled together in a knot.

There was a momentary pause as they looked at each other, then back at Thane, who raised an eyebrow.

The drell grabbed them by their black ties, wrenched the hanar around and chucked both down the stairwell, quickly launching a biotic throw in their wake. There was a distant thud when they collided with the floor several stories down.

Without pausing to view his work, Thane turned to go up the stairs.

In the hall of the twenty-sixth floor was another hanar, its guns already drawn as Thane came into view.

_Amonkira. Grant that my aim be true and my body swift._

Blue fire lanced from Thane's hand as gunfire thundered. He dropped his shoulder and his collar fluttered as the first metal slug sailed past. His body descended backward, knees bending as he went down. The deadly particles whipped overhead, coming closer until Thane's back connected with the floor. The noise stopped and Thane immediately hopped to his feet to see the hanar flailing from the biotic attack.

The assassin surged down the hallway. He jumped to the side and sprinted across the wall. The dazed hanar floated up as Thane whirled toward it, bringing his foot down with the combined force of momentum and gravity. The kick connected and the hanar was bashed into the wall. Thane landed silently on his feet, turned away from the pink form.

His stance set, hands ready, breathing quiet. When the hanar didn't move he relaxed, brought his hands together and bowed his head.

His eyes closed just as the door behind him flew open and banged against the wall. Shepard and Tali burst from the room, guns out, clothes disoriented, breathing heavily.

"W-where... Thane! We heard gunshots."

Thane silently continued his prayer, keeping his back to the two.

Shepard's shirt was partially unbuttoned and half untucked. Tali's hood was off of her head, one of her belts hung loosely around her hips, and the cloth that was suppose to wrap around her left thigh trailed off to the side. The couple looked at each other before hastily resetting their clothes.

Thane finally raised his head. He spoke without turning around. "Shepard, your right shoe is untied. Tali, I believe you're missing something."

"What... oh." One of the belts that wrapped around her midsection. "John I think you, um, dropped it on the floor."

Shepard disappeared into the room, returning a second later with the thin band. He ignored her outstretched hand and wrapped it around her himself, taking his time as he buckled it. His hands lingered. Tali looked up at him. He smiled at her and she ducked her head shyly. _Lord, she was cute._

At last Shepard dropped his hands. He put some distance between them and cleared his throat. "You can turn around now."

The drell, poised with the utmost of patience, turned toward them. His face was void of expression, open, black eyes betraying no emotion.

His head tilted slightly in a respectful bow to Tali. "If I may?"

"Uhm, sure."

Thane reached to the skewed hood on her helmet and tugged slightly on one side so that it was as perfectly aligned as it always was.

"Thanks."

His lips twitched ever so slightly as he gave her another bow.

"We should-"

The door to the stairway broke clear off its hinges and bashed against the wall on the other side.

"Keelah..."

"Oh shit."

A huge female krogan emerged. Behind her were numerous women of other races flooding into the hall like water from a broken dam.

"Go." The drell brushed by his friends and whipped around the corner. Shepard and Tali were right on his heels.

"There he is, girls!" boomed the krogan.

"Oh my God, it's Shepard!"

The screaming was deafening, the thundering stampede shook the entire complex, punctuated with the heavy pounding of the krogan's feet.

"John!" Tali yelled over the noise.

"What!"

"I'm worried now!"

The three hurtled down the hallway. Thane fired a biotic warp straight ahead, disintegrating the window at the end. He dove out the new opening, Shepard and Tali following without thinking.

They fell onto an awning and rolled down. It dumped them on the large balcony of an empty restaurant.

Thane landed gracefully on his feet, and Tali would have if Shepard hadn't stumbled into her.

"Hey! You did that on purpose."

Shepard laughed. "Sorry." He looked at Thane. "Lucky that awning was there. Did you know it would be?"

"Do not question luck when it grants you favor." Thane looked up at the window they'd fallen out of. A hand went to his radio. "Valeesha, change of plans-"

Shepard couldn't hear the rest of what he said because the female krogan standing at the window roared.

She jumped out, ripping straight through the awning and her feet crashed through a table.

"Shepard! I gave you a breeding request! We krogan fight for our mates!"

Tali stepped in front of her husband. "Just try and take him!"

The krogan lit with blue power.

"She's a biotic." A touch of worry entered Thane's voice.

"Tali!"

Shepard bumped into her. His body was encased in the same blue light and his feet slid along the floor.

"She's pulling me!" The krogan rumbled with laughter.

Tali grabbed Shepard's arm, Thane already hurrying to his other side.

"D-don't let me go, Tali!"

"I'm not letting you go!" Tali dug her fingers into his arm and braced her legs.

Behind them a black car flew over the lip of the balcony. The door opened and a man jumped out. As soon as his feet touched the floor he rushed over to the three.

"I'll take care of it! You guys get in the car!"

"Jacob?" Shepard craned his head around. "What are you-?"

The man zipped by, running straight for the krogan.

"Wait, Jacob, that's suicide!"

Jacob attacked the krogan with his biotics, causing her to stagger back and release her hold on Shepard. The three fell over, grunting as they landed on their backs.

Thane rolled to his feet as another form, this one much larger, hopped from the car, which wobbled dangerously from the weight change.

"Hah! My battlemaster sure knows how to pick'em!"

The massive alien walked over to the two still on the floor, looking upside down at them.

"Shepard."

"Grunt."

"You've already got a mate. Can I have this one?"

"Be my guest."

The krogan did a little hop, bashing his fists together. His huge feet landed dangerously close to their heads. He hurried over to face the female krogan as she sent a chair crashing into Jacob, throwing him aside.

Her eyes met Grunt's. "Now _this_ is a prize!"

Thane helped his friends to their feet.

"We should leave before the other women get here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They hurried over to the car and jumped in.

"Hey, Valeesha."

"Hey, guys," she greeted pleasantly. "Nice seeing you again."

Thane took the passenger seat while Tali and Shepard collapsed in the back. The doors closed and they lifted off into safety.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, Thane."

"Of course. You are my friends, after all."

They were quiet for a while as they rested. Shepard thought about asking Thane what was going on and why his teammates were here but decided to save it for later. He put an arm around Tali and they leaned against each other.

Thane twisted around to look at the couple. "Shepard. I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I have never seen a human with that particular type of beard. Is it a new style?"

Shepard's hand went to his chin. Felt the stubble on one side, nothing on the other. Tali's expression was unreadable.

"Err, no. I was, uh, shaving when you called and didn't finish."

"Ah." Thane turned back to the front.

Tali tilted her head so she could whisper in Shepard's ear.

"I still don't know which side I like better."


	11. What Friends Are For

_**Hey, sorry for being an idiot and taking a break. I am hoping I can get chapters up faster now.**_

* * *

Valeesha was shaking her head. "Driving around the famous Commander Shepard and all of his goons. I haven't had this much fun since I was a hundred 'n' thirty."

"What happened then?" asked Shepard.

"I was a pilot in the asari military. Transferred to a ship named the _Delphina_. Captain was an asari Spectre. She always liked to get drunk right before reporting to the council. Said it was less painful that way." Valeesha chuckled. "Those were some good times."

Shepard laughed. "Wish I'd thought of that."

Thane glanced back at the couple. "I suppose you want to know why you were attacked by the hanar."

"It can wait. We haven't had a chance to chat in a while, Thane."

Tali smiled, remembering how her husband always liked to visit with the Normandy's crew.

"Very well. What would you like to discuss?"

"Have you seen your son lately? How is he?"

"Kolyat is doing well. He finished his community service for Captain Bailey and returned to Kahje. He joined the police force there."

"That's great!"

"Yes. I admit it wasn't what I had in mind for him, but considering what almost happened..." Thane paused and stared out the window. "I am proud of him."

Tali sat forward. "And your treatment is going well, I take it?"

Thane nodded, even smiled a little. "I am told I will make a full recovery in two weeks."

Shepard clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it, Thane."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a while, though Shepard knew he would have to find out sooner or later.

"Okay. Tell me about these hanar. Does it have something to do with the Protheans? I thought we'd already dealt with that."

"That seemed to be the most reasonable conclusion at first."

"You don't sound so sure."

"As you know, I've lived many years with the hanar. If they wanted to kill you because of the Enkindlers, a drell assassin would have been more appropriate. The behavior of the hanar we saw today was... unusual. They were too aggressive. Too dramatic. Particularly with their outfit.

"I found something else that was rather unusual." Thane reached into his jacket and withdrew a broken object. "One of their glasses. It has a hidden camera and speakers for recording sound along the arms."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "They were recording it?"

Tali plucked the glasses from Thane's hand and started fiddling with the pieces. A few minutes later she tapped on her omni-tool.

"The camera is completely shattered so I can't find what they were looking at. But I managed to get an audio clip out of it."

When the clip started it sounded like wind was hitting the speakers, and it was difficult, but not impossible, to make out the voices.

_"This one is cold. We have been waiting for an eternity. May we start now?" _

_"No. The Rogue wants us to wait until we see them." _They were hanar voices, though the minimal difference in tone made it difficult to distinguish exactly which was speaking.

There was a long pause.

_"They are present. Remember, do not inflict terminal damage."_

Another pause.

_"Malo."_

_"Oh, I forgot."_ The hanar started to speak as though reading from a script. _"There he is. The noble Commander Shepard, the Rogue's archenemy. Take him down."_

Loud gunfire followed, which became consumed by static and drowned out the last of the audio clip.

_"... follow... -em. Do not... injure-"_

Tali shut down her omni-tool. "I think this is when they were outside our window. It sounded like they wanted us alive."

Shepard looked at Tali, guessing by the tilt of her helmet that she mirrored his perplexed face. "I'm more confused now than before. They said something about 'The Rogue'. Who is that?"

Thane remained silent as he stared out the front window, but Shepard knew his old friend was deep in thought.

Valeesha, who had been respectfully silent throughout the conversation, glanced in the rearview mirror before speaking. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" Shepard asked.

"Liara owns many properties throughout Illium. She wants to move you to one of her apartments on the outskirts of Nos Astra. It's not very crowded there so you'll be less likely to draw attention to yourselves."

Shepard and Tali looked out the window. They were no longer flying through large skyscrapers, but over buildings that looked to be around five stories tall.

"It's also very hot in this area," Valeesha added. "One of the reasons it's less populated. It's better to stay inside so you can avoid the heat."

Their black car came to rest on the roof of an elegant but worn down structure. The couple stepped out after the doors opened and Shepard was already starting to sweat.

"Can I borrow your suit?" He asked Tali. She winked at him before looking back at Thane who remained in the car.

"I'm going to Liara to report on what happened," he explained. "Then we will investigate and find out what the hanar plans are. In the meantime, I suggest you stay inside this building until you hear from us."

The doors closed and the car took off before either of them could reply. The two watched the car fly away.

Shepard broke the silence first. "Some honeymoon, eh?"

"Yeah. You have to admit, though. Fighting hanar is better than fighting Reapers."

"I was thinking about our lack of a clean room." Shepard sighed dramatically and looked off into the sky. "Now what am I going to do with myself?"

Tali laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't think of much else, do you?"

Shepard looked over at her and smiled as his arm went around her waist. "Can you blame me?"

A familiar yet unexpected voice came behind them.

"Look at'em. Chirping like two little love birds. Makes me sick."

Shepard and Tali flew apart like a pair of electrons and turned to find Zaeed and Garrus standing side by side.

Garrus chuckled and looked at Zaeed. "Remember they used to do that on the Normandy when we caught them? And we all pretended we didn't know what they were up to."

Zaeed nodded. "Yeah. My favorite was that time the women's bathroom was locked and when you walked by, you could hear EDI telling Shepard he was in the wrong place. Heh. Miranda was pissed."

"I heard that."

Climbing out of a trap door to the rooftop, dressed as ever in skin tight clothes, was Miranda herself. She strode purposefully toward the group.

"Enough bantering. Come on. We need to get them inside in case they were followed."

"Wait, wait, wait." Shepard finally found his voice and stepped forward with his hands up. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," Zaeed grumbled.

"I'll explain when we're inside," Miranda replied. "We have a change of clothes for both of you that I suggest you put on."

"And you can borrow my razor. Looks like you missed a spot." Zaeed didn't even crack a smile.

...

Shepard found black pants and a black sweatshirt while Tali exchanged her purple cloth for a black one.

Tali tugged the hood over her helmet. "I'm starting to wonder if they're just here to humor themselves."

"Maybe."

When they left the bathroom they found Garrus waiting for them.

"Hey, I thought you would be with Nylia," said Tali.

"She had to return to duty. Sounds like you two need me more anyway."

"So what's going on?" asked Shepard.

"Remember at the carnival when I told you I was there as your bodyguard?"

Tali nodded. "I thought you were kidding."

"Actually, at the time, I thought it was all a joke, too. The Council thought you might be in trouble. So, naturally, they sent me to investigate and I told Liara about it so I could get more information."

"The Council?"

"Their assistants told them they were getting numerous messages from someone claiming to be a Spectre."

Shepard's brow wrinkled. "If it was a Spectre, they wouldn't have to go through the assistants to get to the Council."

Garrus nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"So where do I come in?"

"The messages were threatening to blow up the Citadel if they didn't give up your location. The assistants figured it was coming from a hanar because the messages were always very polite and most species don't bother with manners when they're threatening you. The Council probably would have ignored the threat if they weren't still shaken up by the Reapers' attack."

Shepard ran a hand over his head. "So they told them where I was." _Cowards._

"And sent me to keep an eye on you... and hopefully catch whoever was sending the messages."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Tali asked.

"Nobody wanted to disrupt your honeymoon. You guys haven't had a break in a long time. But our mistake was that nobody really expected the hanar to be planning to hurt you, or that there was more than one. Honestly, Shepard, you've survived a lot worse. I was just planning on hanging out with you two for a while."

"There was that one hanar," Tali offered. "The one that went after you."

Garrus suddenly looked panicked and threw his hands up. "Shhh!"

"What?" Zaeed stepped into the room. Obviously he'd been eavesdropping. "You didn't tell me about that."

"It wasn't important," Garrus said defensively.

"Never underestimate the hanar. Didn't I tell you about that time-"

Tali interrupted immediately. "Garrus is right. It wasn't a threat to John so it was probably just a coincidence."

"Hmph," Zaeed grunted. "Well anyway, to finish Garrus's story. Liara T'Soni discovered a transport carrying a large number of hanar had recently landed on Illium. She's still ringing her people for not catching that sooner. Apparently there was a lot of weapons on board, including mechs. So she called in those of us who could get here the fastest and sent Thane to get you out of that hotel. Good thing, too. The whole city went mad after they found out you were here. The news has been going on about it all day."

"Speaking of the news..." Garrus brought up his omni-tool. "It's about time for our favorite show. Let's go downstairs."

Shepard and Tali exchanged curious looks as they followed Garrus and Zaeed out of the room.

...

"What is _that_ woman doing on the screen!"

"You're just in time." Miranda was sitting on a couch with her legs crossed. Several other couches and chairs in the room were positioned in front of a monitor showing none other than Khalisah al-Jilani.

Jack was sitting across from Miranda. She acknowledged Shepard and Tali with a careless glance before returning her attention to the screen and continued eating from a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Several weeks ago, al-Jilani was promoted to news anchor," Miranda supplied.

Zaeed took a chair close to Jack. "Yeah, and she's been talking crap about you the whole time. Probably to get back at you for making her look bad. She thinks she's safe in that newsroom." He reached for the popcorn but Jack raised a biotic fist.

"Bitch," he growled. Jack sneered at him.

Garrus came to stand beside Shepard and Tali, neither of whom were interested in sitting down. "Okay, tell her we're ready."

"Tell who?" Shepard asked.

"You'll see. Is it recording?" Garrus looked at Miranda.

The ex-Cerberus woman nodded. "Of course." Miranda raised a hand to the radio in her ear. "They're here. Do it now." She paused. "Okay, well, figure something out before the commercials."

Meanwhile Tali's eyes narrowed as she listened to the hated reporter.

_"...recently married to Commander Shepard. Quarians have already been labeled as thieves and beggars before reacquiring their home planet. It seems they are now intent on stealing the eligible men of other races. As for the Savior of the Galaxy himself, where is he now? Coming up next we will discuss his possible whereabouts and why I am always such a lying, fat ugly bi-" _

Khalisah's speech came to an abrupt halt and she stared horrified at the camera.

Shepard raised his eyebrows and glanced at his wife, who uncrossed her arms and stared intently at the screen. Everyone else in the room was fighting smiles.

_"I... I'm sorry there appears to some... problems with the teleprompter."_

"It's telling the truth?" Tali said quietly.

Garrus couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, but was quickly shushed by the others. He pinched his mandibles closed and breathed deeply through his nose.

"The best part's coming," Jack said, leaning forward eagerly. Zaeed managed to pluck a few pieces of popcorn unnoticed.

Khalisah was shuffling papers busily, too flustered to continue. The microphone attached to her collar started drifting away from her of its own will. When it was pulled out to the side a voice drifted through the speakers that forced a smile out of Shepard.

_"Happy Honeymoon."_

The microphone dropped and a feminine figure with a dark hood materialized on the edges of the screen, her arm already pulled back. Khalisah shrieked just before Kasumi's fist rammed straight into her nose.

The reporter's head snapped back as she flipped over in her chair, her feet flying above the desk before she somersaulted out of the screen. Kasumi had already disappeared as the monitor went black.

The bottled up laughter finally exploded within the room.

"You don't hit someone like that unless it's personal!" Zaeed choked out.

"Rewind it!" Jack demanded.

They watched it several more times until even Miranda was tearing up.

Shepard felt a tug on his arm and looked behind him to see Tali pulling on him. He glanced once around the room to confirm everyone was distracted and the couple quickly retreated.

They were about to shut the door behind them when Jack yelled "Hey!"

Shepard and Tali froze, feeling a bit disappointed before-

"Don't touch my popcorn!"

A loud bang and a gruff shout followed.

"Let's go." Shepard grabbed Tali's arm and they exited the building.

* * *

_**By the way, if you happen to have an idea of where I'm going with the hanar, please try not to give it away. Thanks :D**_


	12. The Garden

_**I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me x_x**_

* * *

The couple were all too aware of the curious looks that came their way. Most were simply interested in a human, quarian couple, but with enough attention their true identities could be found out.

Shepard pulled on the hood of his black sweatshirt, doing his best to ignore the heat, and grabbed Tali's hand.

"You sure you're not going to faint?" asked Tali, half joking.

"I'll be fine. And look, we're practically twins now. " Shepard said with a nod at Tali's own black cloth. "No one will be able to tell us apart."

They'd discovered a less populated, though much more interesting park named "The Garden". A long, wide path cut through the center, splitting an almost forest-like setting. Large trees and bushes sprouting bright, colorful leaves surrounded them, with open spots staked out for rows of numerous flowers. Though it was noticeably cooler in this area, Shepard momentarily wondered how such a gorgeous piece of nature could exist in this heat, but decided to leave that to the groundskeeper to worry about.

Tali snorted at Shepard's comment. "You'll have to work a bit on the legs though. You're not built to walk graceful like a quarian."

"Excuse me?" Shepard reined her in to his side by pulling her hand behind and across his back. He peered down at her. "You have a problem with my legs?"

She didn't, but it was too much fun to tease him. She looked down as she leaned against him. "They're just too straight and... stiff." _And hard and muscular and oh so wonderful against mine._

"Oh yeah? Well..." Shepard tried to think of a comeback. Coming up with nothing, he took a step back from his wife and studied her legs. Her thighs thick and toned, her calves curved. _A lovely curve, at that..._

"And you have too many toes," Tali went on.

Shepard forced himself out of his fantasy. "Oh now that's a low blow. At least I can _see_ my toes."

Tali glanced quickly down, confirming what she already knew before snapping her head back up. "I can _see_ my _toes_!"

Shepard's shoulders shook as he laughed, even more so when he saw Tali get flustered.

"You- You're-... Why are we even arguing about this!" She threw her hands up and walked away.

Shepard chuckled a little bit more. "Aw, honey, I'm sorry. You have beautiful toes."

"Hmph." Tali continued over to a tree. She put her hand on the grayish bark, wondering idly what it felt like. She turned around-

"TARGETING SYSTEMS ONLINE."

_Oh no..._

A robotic voice combined with whirring mechanics and the familiar crack of a fired missile. Shepard's senses filtered through this as the shell entered the edge of his sight.

Her helmet swiveled to him. _The last thing she'll see..._

His body moved instinctively. Biotics flared over his body. Every ounce of love, fear, and rage that spiked through him was funneled into the blue storm, rushed through his arm and roared from his hand.

The blue orb. His last hope. His only wish. It seemed to fly so slowly.

_Tali..._

_BOOM!_

The explosion rocked Shepard off his feet. He hit the ground on his back and rolled to one knee, instinct setting himself behind a tree. He coughed as he leaned against the trunk. His face burned, his ears rang. His clothing was torn and small scratches and burns littered his arms.

"Tali..." he choked. Through burning, watery eyes he looked over at where she'd stood. The side of the tree and ground were scorched. Little flames licked at the edges of the blast zone and along the tree's bark. He couldn't see her.

A thin tube extended from the ground, automatically detecting the fire, and shot a fountain water from its head like a sprinkler, raining droplets over Shepard.

He peaked around the side of the tree that supported him.

_A YMIR Mech. What the fuck is a YMIR Mech doing in a goddamn forest?_

Twenty yards away, its red eye whipped around to Shepard's exposed head and raised its right arm.

"ENGAGING."

He ducked back behind the tree and covered his head as gunfire thundered around him. Leaves and branches were battered loose and fell down on his huddled form.

When the gunfire stopped he could hear the telltale stomping as the large mech closed in.

Shepard was filled with a sudden urge to charge out there on a suicidal rampage that would make Jack cower. He knew it would get him killed since his biotics weren't nearly as strong. But she might already be...

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard's head popped up.

_Legion._

The geth crouched only a few yards away, a sniper rifle unfolded in its hand and pointing skyward. It reached behind its back with its free hand and tossed something at Shepard. _Medigel._

"We will instigate a diversion. Creator Zorah is estimated to be sixteen meters west of our position."

Shepard nodded while picking up the medigel, barely able to hear over the pounding in his head.

The geth immediately took off, exposing itself and firing several powerful rounds from its rifle. Mass accelerators ripped into the dirt in the AI's wake as it rolled behind a tree. It stepped out, firing two more rounds before ducking back to dodge a missile.

Legion turned its head to Shepard and nodded.

_Tali..._

Shepard shoved away from the tree and lunged over the path he and Tali had been peacefully walking across only moments ago. He dashed by the sprinkler, soaking his clothes, and sped into the forest, trusting Legion to do its part.

_I'm coming..._

Water droplets flew from his clothes as he ran through the forest, the hot sun winking through the leaves. His lungs burned, his legs ached.

_There._

At the base of a tree, sprawled face down among a patch of flowers. His biotic push had thrown her harder than he'd intended. He'd just wanted her out of the way, he hadn't had much time for control. Or perhaps the force of the explosion contributed. Either way she must have hit the tree and...

_Just unconscious_, he thought, trying to ease the painful ache in his chest. _Would have been worse if the rocket had..._

His feet cut through the flowers and he stumbled to his knees beside her.

"Tali?" His voice croaked, still dry.

At a glance nothing appeared to be broken so he gently rolled her onto her back. A blank mask stared back.

_Just unconscious, just unconscious..._

He shook her a little, whispering her name, an edge of desperation creeping in. No way to look for a pulse... it didn't look like she was breathing...

He bent over her mask, turning his head so he could listen.

Nothing.

He set his hands over the middle of her chest and pushed in a steady rhythm of chest compressions. The suit restricted the motion.

"Come on, honey... can you hear me?..."

Unable to get a response, he reached into one of her suit's pockets, took out some medicine and administered it quickly. The action helped to keep him calm and focused, his hands shaking only slightly as he detached her mask.

Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted.

After checking for injuries and finding none he tilted her head back and gently pinched her nose. He inhaled, set his mouth over hers, and breathed out. He repeated this once more before switching back to push on her chest. He continued silently for a while, focusing solely on the task of trying to get her to breath, pushing away all of his thoughts. His own breath turned ragged, sweat formed on his brow. After a few failed repetitions he started speaking softly to her.

"Come on... open those beautiful eyes, love... "

After exhaling into her he stared anxiously at her face as he continued chest compressions.

"Say something... you know I love your voice, Tali..."

_Say anything..._

His voice was hoarse. "Only been married a few days... haven't even started a family..."

_Don't go..._

Inhale, exhale. Push.

"When we go back to Rannoch... we can adopt... would you like that, Tali?..."

_Please..._

Shepard started shaking his head. "You can't... the Reapers are gone, Tali, you can't... you just can't..."

He set his mouth to hers, tears running down his face, curving to their joined lips.

_I love you..._

When he exhaled her body jerked and her eyes lit open. He broke away, grunting as though a spear had been removed from his heart. She gasped. Trying to swallow air, she rolled to the side and choked as her lungs started functioning on their own.

When she twisted back she whispered his name and lunged at him. Their arms grappled around each other. Shepard buried his face in her neck and groaned as her thin arms gripped him tightly. She still sat on the ground, him kneeling beside her. Shepard's arms cradled her shoulders. Then their lips met hungrily.

The aching burns and scratches over his body were forgotten. The ringing in his ears quieted and was replaced with her quiet murmurs. Their kiss softened and their lips settled gently together. They held each other.

Shepard pulled back a little, breathing almost under control. "We need to put your mask on." Tali kissed him again.

Shepard searched blindly beside him with one hand, having to lean to the side a little while holding her until his fingers bumped into it. It took several more tries to unseal their lips before he could insert it between them and lock it back into place.

Tali's eyes widened as they took in Shepard's appearance.

"John you're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch," he said, gazing absently into her eyes.

Tali spotted the discarded medigel on the ground and snatched it. She raised up on her knees to hover over Shepard.

"Stupid _bosh'tet_," she mumbled as though talking to herself while applying it to his face. "Can't even take care of yourself because you're looking after me." She used one of the rags in her suit's pockets to help wipe away the blood and dirt. "Wouldn't be like this if I had been paying attention..."

Shepard let her ramble, listening to her voice as she tended to his injuries, unable to stop her with anything less than a kiss on the mouth. He was already having enough trouble keeping himself from tearing off her mask and doing just that.

A faint explosion startled them. There was a brief struggle as both tried to push the other to the ground until they realized they were not in danger.

Tali put a hand to the 'ear' of her helmet.

"Legion is here? He says he's eliminated the target."

"A YMIR Mech," Shepard filled in, not sure if she'd seen it.

"What is a heavy mech doing in a place like this?"

"Well, it's either Keep-Off-The-Fucking-Grass Security or someone is still trying to ki-. Someone is still after us."

"We must have been followed."

"That is correct."

Both looked up and saw Legion approach.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked. He and Tali stood up. Tali stumbled a bit, a little dizzy, but Shepard supported her easily, checking again to make sure she was okay.

Legion answered, "Miranda requested that this platform follow you should you try to wander alone. In order to maintain discretion and allow privacy appropriate to paired organics, we monitored from a distance. However, our radar was jammed upon entering the Garden and we did not detect the YMIR Mech."

"But who sent in the mech?" Shepard tried to keep focused on the important information, though he really wanted to ask what the geth considered appropriate privacy for "paired organics".

"The mech's internal navigator indicates it was deployed from... Error. Location not found." Legion stopped talking for a moment. "Friendly reinforcements inbound."

Shepard and Tali looked up at the sound of a large car approaching above the trees, staying high enough so the jets didn't burn the tops of the trees. When it was directly overhead, the doors opened and Grunt's head peeked out momentarily.

"Get back!" He shouted before ducking back inside. Then a large chest was pushed to the edge of the car and shoved out.

Grunt followed, landing flat-footed with a loud thump. Garrus fell down too, choosing to roll to reduce the impact.

The krogan nodded in greeting. "Battlemaster." Then he pounded a heavy fist on the chest. A side chamber opened and a tray slid out, on top of which rested Shepard's N7 armor. Trays slid out on opposite ends of the chest carrying two full sets of weapons.

Shepard quirked a brow at Garrus.

Garrus shrugged. "A little while after you snuck out, Liara's agents contacted us. We've discovered the base of this 'Rogue'."

Legion chimed in suddenly. "We observed several hanar watching from a distance. Perhaps one or all were following you and set this trap. At the time, our consensus determined the hanar to be insignificant. We have reached a new consensus."

Shepard lowered his head a little. "I underestimated this Rogue." _It was stupid to go wandering off on our own. I guess we just wanted to keep thinking we didn't have to fight anymore. _

"Shepard, we all underestimated this guy. Or gal. I mean, combat hanar? Come on. We're not even sure who or what it is. But _now_ we know where to go." Garrus gestured at the armor and weapons. "I thought you might want some payback. Everyone is ready to move in on your command."

Both of them nodded. Tali stepped forward and quickly secured her weapons.

As Shepard set the last of his equipment in place-

"ENGAGING."

_Shit._

An explosion sent the group scattering for cover.

"Garrus!"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I thought you said gardens were fun to fight in!"

...

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

The back of the car allowed Shepard and Tali to sit across from each while the vehicle transported them to the Rogue's base. Garrus sat near the opposite window, pretending to watch the outside and courteously giving the couple as much privacy as possible. Grunt just looked bored. Legion sat in the passenger seat, lost in its own realm. The asari driving wasn't Valeesha this time, but Shepard figured it was another of Liara's people.

The two sat forward with elbows on their knees so they could talk softly.

"You could be getting sick. I don't want you to-"

"I told you I'm okay. And you're not taking me out of this fight. I want to get this Rogue as much as you."

Any other time Shepard wouldn't have questioned her. But after a close call with a missile and having already exposed her to unclean air, he just wanted to lock her in an armored, sterilized bunker and swallow the key.

"You'll tell me if you start to feel sick?"

Tali gave a reluctant nod. Shepard squeezed her hand before looking over at Garrus.

"Where did you say we were headed?"

Garrus crossed his arms and looked briefly between Shepard and Tali before answering. "An old abandoned mall. It's one of the smaller skyscrapers in Nos Astra and hasn't been used in a really long time."

"Do you know why?" Tali asked.

"I think the infrastructure was declared unsafe. It's still standing though, so who knows? Anyway, it's got a wide open landing platform on it. Not really a smart place to set up a base when it's easy to get inside."

"Maybe the Rogue has been waiting for us," Shepard said thoughtfully, glancing at Tali.

She returned his gaze. "Good. I want to show this _kedif bosh'tet_ what happens when you attack what's mine."

Grunt chuckled. "This is gonna be _fun_!"


End file.
